Circus Craziness!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 17 up! Complete! The West Coast Misfits battle the Circus of Crime and help save another circus! RR Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Circus Craziness Begins!

**Circus Craziness!**

**Hey folks! L1701E here, and another big hello for the Misfit fans. I hope you like this new story I cooked up for you starring the wonderous West Coast Misfits! I went to the circus yesterday and it inspired me to write this brand new story! You'll get to see our favorite team of California-based mutants as never before: Circus Performers! How did they get into this stuff? Find out next!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and Sunbow, so I don't want to be sued here. Anyone who does, will meet another special friend of mine (L17 points behind him to a grinning G1 Megatron, whom I also don't own)**

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs.) This time, we take a look at one of the Joes' resident armored vehicle drivers: Hot Seat!

Hot Seat

Real Name: Michael A. Provost

Rank: Sergeant First Class

Affiliation: Army

Primary Military Function: Armored Vehicle Driver

Secondary Military Function: Hand-to-hand Combat Instructor (Boxing), Drill Instructor

Birthplace: Pawtucket, Rhode Island

Bio: Ever since he was a kid, Hot Seat dreamed of being like his idol, the movie character Rocky Balboa. He watches all the films like a religion, and since the day he could throw a punch, he wanted to be a professional fighter and hopefully become World Heavyweight Champion.

After graduating college, Hot Seat went into pro boxing. He was well on his way of becoming the next champion thanks to his reflexes, mind for strategy, and left jab, when he met an ex-boxer who suffered from brain damage. He ended up being frightened by the possibility of brain damage, so he decided to quit boxing and enlist in a safer profession: The Army.

In the Army, Hot Seat grew to like driving armored vehicles, and he joined the Joe team upon receiving an offer. Hot Seat drives the Raider fighting vehicle and he's trained as a drill instructor.

Chapter 1: Circus Craziness Begins!

**Malibu**** Base**

In a Japanese garden in the Malibu Base dojo, a couple members of the West Coast Misfits were relaxing in their own way. Toshiro Yashida, codename Sunfire, was meditating, clad in a martial-arts training uniform, sitting cross-legged. Rahne Sinclair, codename Wolfsbane, was sitting nearby in the same position, only the Scottish girl had a laptop in her lap. She was typing up an e-mail to Moira MacTaggert and Sean Cassidy and including some pictures. Toshiro didn't mind the clanking of the keys as Rahne typed. Nearby, Tommy Sharpe, codenamed Chilljaw, was playing a video game. All three were wearing training uniforms.

"Yeah, that's right Pac-Man! Get that yummy pretzel!" Tommy whopped. Toshiro didn't even notice the sound. But then, the one noise that _can_ break the Japanese teen's concentration suddenly blared out: The loud voice of one Kyle Wildfire, codename Thunderbolt.

"Hey jabronies!!" Kyle hooted as he landed on the garden, turning off his electro-field. He blinked when he saw Toshi meditate. "HEY JABRONI!!! LOOK AT THIS!!!"

"Wah!" Toshi fell over from the shock. "Kyle, you **baka****!** Couldn't you be a little more quiet!?!?"

"Oh shut your jabroni mouth and look at this!" Kyle snapped, showing off a flyer. "The Thunderbolt saw this on a tree."

"What is it? A pie-eating contest? I **love** pie-eating contests!" Tommy grinned.

"No surprise, considering that ye have won every eating contest ye've ever participated in!" Rahne chuckled. Toshi read the flyer.

"It's for a circus. They're having a circus in town. How amusing." Toshiro said.

"Huh." Tommy blinked. "I've never been to a circus before. I hope they got food."

"Usually hot dogs and sodas, Fishface." Kyle rolled his eyes. "You've never been to a circus before?"

"Not really, mate." Tommy blinked.

"Ye don't find many circuses in Scotland, lad." Rahne told Kyle.

"You also don't find many _trees_ in Scotland, but you don't see the Thunderbolt rubbing it in." Kyle quipped.

"Kyle, that mouth of yours is going to get ye into **big** trouble one o' these days." Rahne said, crossing her arms.

"Well, that day hasn't come yet, so the Thunderbolt will still be talking." Kyle grinned.

"Unfortunately." Rahne sighed.

"Hey!"

"You know…" I saw a flyer for a different circus going on in town as well. Something called the Tiboldt family circus. Here. I have their flyer." Toshiro produced another flyer from his robes. Kyle looked at the two flyers.

"Hey, maybe if we're lucky, there will be a big circus brawl!" Kyle joked. "Clowns and fat ladies and animals smacking the snot out of each other, oh my!"

"Knowing us, I would not be surprised." Rahne replied. She then realized something. "Hey, wasn't Dial-Up supposed to be training us today?"

"Yeah, mate. She's five minutes late. That's not like her. What could she be up to?" Tommy asked. Jester's scream was heard.

"I think we just found out." Toshiro said. The four mutants saw Jester run by, an angry Dial-Up chasing after him, swinging a baseball bat and screaming in Japanese.

"Dial-Up, I was only kidding!" Jester screamed.

"Can you translate?" Kyle asked Toshi. Toshi watched Dial-Up run after Jester, screaming.

"I believe she is going on about…" Toshi blinked. "Leaving a pie on her seat. Huh?"

"Knowing that pranking goofball Jester, that's his way of flirting." Rahne giggled.

"What a dumb jabroni." Kyle chuckled. "Anyway, what about these two circuses. Which one?"

"I say we ask the Joes, mate." Tommy grinned.

**West Coast Misfit Manor, a minute later**

"Hi, Rahne." Kicker blinked as she saw the Scottish mutant werewolf. "Dial-Up let you early? You barely left for your training five minutes ago."

"Nae." Rahne said. Jester's scream rang out. "She's busy right now."

"Oh, I get it." Kicker nodded. "Well, I'll take over then."

"Look at these." Rahne smiled, handing the circus flyers to the ninja. The blonde woman took them and looked at them.

"The Wrangling Brothers and the Tiboldt Family Circuses." Kicker read the flyers. "Yeah, it is circus season."

"I was thinking that after we do our other important things today, we can go see them." Rahne said.

"I don't see why not. Just as long as Toshi and Kyle stay away from each other, and Tommy doesn't eat too much." Kicker smiled.

"I don't know about that." Rahne sighed, opening a curtain. The view outside was of Kyle and Toshi fighting with katanas. "And ye _do_ remember when we went all that way to the Country Buffet and it was closed.

**In front of the Country Buffet, yesterday**

The West Coast Misfits stood in front of the restaurant. And it was closed.

"Well, that was a waste of some perfectly good gas." X23 crossed her arms.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go. We'll try again tomorrow." Ace sighed. They walked back to the car, except for Tommy. A single tear went down the shark-teen's eye. He had a look of absolute horror on his face. He sank to his knees. "Tommy?" The shark-boy looked like he was about to cry. Suddenly, he reared back and yelled into the sky.

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_****_ NO!!!! WHY GOD WHY?!?!?!?!?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!! WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?!?!?!?"_** He then burst out crying.

"Geez Tommy, it's not the end of the world. We'll just try again tomorrow." Rictor groaned.

Well, looks like the insanity is about to begin! What madness will happen next? Which circus will the gang go to? What acts will be there? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Introducing the Circus of Crime!

**Circus Craziness**

To Sparky Genocide: Yep, the circus. No, they won't be hired for the sideshow. I was also inspired by an old episode of an old carton called 'Denver: The Last Dinosaur'. Don't ask. Just don't ask.

To Red Witch: Yep, looks like the circus is the latest institution to be flipped upside down and driven crazy several ways over by one of the Misfit teams.

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, chants, screams, and claps. Some hold up signs.) This time, we take a look at a Joe who functions as Malibu Base's resident CMO (Chief Medical Officer), Stretcher!

Stretcher

Real Name: Thomas J. Larivee

Affiliation: Army

Rank: E-5

Primary Military Specialty: Medical Specialist

Secondary Military Specialty: Troop Transportation

Birthplace: Hartford, Connecticut

Bio: Before he was a member of the GI Joe team, Stretcher was a front-line medic for one of the roughest combat units in NATO. His primary duty was to carry troops to safety where he could patch them up using the latest first-aid techniques. This job is easy for Stretcher because he has great strength thanks to his days as an Olympic weightlifter.

He now is one of the Malibu Joes, functioning as their chief medical officer. He spends quite a bit of time with the West Coast Misfits, considering their battles against evil mutants and terrorists as well as super-powered brawls within the team cause them to visit him a lot.

Chapter 2: Introducing the Circus of Crime!

**Just outside of ****Malibu**

The Big Top was up. It was a huge green tent with a purple tip. Inside, a crowd of spectators had gathered within the tent, sitting in bleachers. In the center of the tent stood a man. He was clad like a ringmaster: blue pants, green boots with silver stars on them, a white high-collared shirt with a blue bow tie under a green vest, and his ringmaster-like jacket was green with silver stars on them. His head, covered in gray hair, was covered by a blue top hat with a green band and a white disc with a black spiral on it on the front.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Children of all ages! We welcome you to the Tiboldt Family Circus!" The man crowed in an Eastern European accent, and the crowd cheered. "I am Maynard Tiboldt, your ringmaster tonight! I hope you enjoy our circus, because I have gathered the finest acts from around the world and brought them here to perform for you tonight! Our first act came from the Southern United States. She is as beautiful as she is amazing, Princess Python!" Maynard left the stage, and a beautiful red-haired woman walked on stage, clad in a green costume with a snake motif. She carried a python on her shoulders.

"Hello." She said, her voice carrying a Southern lit. "Ah hope you enjoy mah act! Ah think of mah snakes as mah children. This is mah pride and joy, Isabelle." She motioned to her python, making the crowd ooh and ah in wonder. She did her act, which was basically a snake-charming act. Maynard introduced several more acts: A bunch of clowns led by one named Eliot "Crafty" Franklin, who came from a long line of clowns, Bruce "Bruto" Olafsen, a powerful Swedish strongman, Ernesto and Luigi Gambonno, a pair of twin acrobats and trapeze artists from Italy, Jack Pulver, the Human Cannonball, and many other acts, including a fire-breather from Spain and an Indian (As in from the country of India) animal trainer. Maynard Tiboldt watched the crowd scream and holler in delight.

_Now to activate the **big** event._ The Ringmaster smirked. He pressed a hidden button on his glove. Suddenly, a group of spinning disks appeared from the supporting beams of the tent, and as they span, they caused the audience to fall into a trance. "Take their things and let's go." Tiboldt ordered his performers. They grabbed the audiences' valuables and placed them into bags. They then raced offstage and hid the swag. "Excellent. Now to make sure they don't remember a thing."

**Across town**

"Hey jabroni! I want hot dogs and soda!" Kyle snapped at the vendor. The West Coast Misfits had decided to attend the Wrangling Brothers Circus.

"Kyle, let me order." Tommy grinned as he took the younger mutant's place. The vendor yelped.

"Oh no, pal! The union warned me about **you**, buddy!" The vendor's eyes widened at the sight of Tommy. "No food for you! The short loudmouth next to you, fine!" Tommy Sharpe was feared by food vendors across the state because of his eating habits.

"**_Short loudmouth?!?!?!_**" Kyle yelled. "I'll show **you** short loudmouth you jabroni!" Kyle leapt at the window in the mood to beat the vendor into kingdom come, but Tommy held him back and carted the yelling and cursing electrokinetic off. "Let me go, fishface! I'll knock that moron out!"

"_I'll_ order." Toshiro grumbled as he went up to the blinking vendor.

"I love the circus!" Jester grinned.

"I am not surprised." Dial-Up replied, taking Jester's arm off her shoulders. "You are the biggest clown there is."

"That hurt." Jester pouted.

"I'm hungry!" Tommy whined.

"You could eat all the corn on Earth and you'd still be hungry." Kyle grumbled. "Let's hope this circus isn't lame."

"Circuses are an old form of entertainment, Kyle. Been around since the turn of the century." Quick-Kick said. "Some have been around for decades."

"The Thunderbolt hopes this isn't one of those weirdo 'artistic' circuses." Kyle replied. "You know, the ones like that nutball Cirque de Soleil. That ain't no circus, that's a freakshow!"

"No Kyle." Quick-Kick sighed. "This is a regular circus, one with lions, and tigers, and ringmasters, and…"

"And pretty girls in skimpy outfits!" Terrell whooped as he walked by.

"C'mere, you walking hormone." Quick-Kick grabbed the speedster by his ear, making him go "Ow ow ow."

"Well, you can be thankful he isn't a vain little dork like that jabroni Quicksilver." Kyle grinned.

"Yeah, I can be thankful for that." Quick-Kick nodded.

"Hey! My grandma would smack the taste out of my mouth if I was being vain!" Terrell exclaimed. "My ear hurts!"

"Did everyone get popcorn?" Rahne asked.

"I still don't understand why Firestorm had to come like that?" Terrell asked, pointing at the explosives expert with his thumb. Firestorm looked like he was playing Hannibal Lecter: He was in a straitjacket, and he was bound to a dolly. BR was next to him, bound the same way.

"The last time Firestorm and BR went to a circus, they blew up the Big Top accidentally." Quick-Kick explained.

"It was really a Cobra trap!" Firestorm exclaimed in his own defense. "Tomax and Xamot _owned_ that circus!"

Well, looks like the insanity is going to continue! What madness will happen next? Will the West Coast Misfits face the Circus of Crime? Will Firestorm blow up the Wrangling Brothers circus? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Discovery and A Funny Flashback!

**Circus Craziness!**

To Red Witch: Yeah. Spider-Man, the Hulk, and Thor also tussled with the Circus of Crime. I also hope to have Kid Razor face off against the Circus in a future fic I want to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this brand spanking new chapter with a little bit of insanity in it!

To Metal Dragon1: I can hardly wait for the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'! It has been way too long since you put up anything in that story. I also can't wait for the chapter with the Kid Razor team-up! I'm sure the idea of selling out and making a mint would be tempting to a food vendor, but Tommy's one tough kid to feed. I'm glad you liked the return of Firestorm and BR. I guess it being owned by Cobra and all _was_ a good reason to blow up a Big Top, but I think this time, they want to save Firestorm and Blast Radius for later when their talents may be _welcome_.

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs) This time, we look at a Joe who'd feel a lot better if he wasn't in the Joe team, Beach Head!

Beach Head

Real Name: Wayne R. Sneeden

Rank: Command Sergeant

Affiliation: Army

Primary Military Specialty: Infantry, Drill Instructor

Secondary Military Specialty: Small Arms Armorer

Birthplace: Auburn, Alabama

Bio: As a kid, Beach Head was constantly picked on and he never got a break. Nothing ever went his way. When he became of legal age, he decided to join the Army. Discovering he had a liking for the Army life, Beach Head decided to become a Ranger for the challenge, studying at Ranger School and Covert Ops School. When he was recruited to tthe Joe team, Beach Head was working as an instructor and as a drill sergeant.

In the field, Beach Head is as cool as ice, and he _enjoys_ the rigors of Army life. During tense operations, he's been known to hum country music. Beach Head is proud to be a Joe, considering the Joes make up the military's finest, but he gets driven crazy by the fact that a lot of insanity occurs in GI Joe, and he has very little patience for GI Joe's two teams of teenage mutant charges, the Misfits. He also is the object of a lot of pranks by Joe team members.

Beach Head can be easily identified by the green ski mask over his head and face. The mask has caused him to be reffered to as 'Pickle Head' at times. Sometimes, he's also called 'Beach Ball'.

Chapter 3: Discovery and a Funny Flashback!

**The Wrangling Brothers Circus**

"Are ye alright, Firestorm?" Rahne asked with some concern. She was looking at the restrained Firestorm.

"Ah, I'm fine Rahne. I'm used to being like this. First time I was in this situation, it was after I first got my driver's license." Firestorm grinned.

"I've heard of your 'driving lessons' ye've been giving Kitty." Rahne crossed her arms in an amused manner.

**Xavier Institute Teacher's Lounge, Yesterday**

"Oh good! She didn't see me!" Logan whooped as he ran in. He saw Xavier, Ororo, Hank, and Warren in the lounge sharing a brandy.

"Let me guess, Kitty wants to go driving." Xavier said.

"Yeah." Logan sighed.

"Oh no! Not me! I just grew my feathers back!" Warren exclaimed.

"Who is dumb enough to want to go driving with Kitty?" Hank wondered.

"Firestorm." Logan blinked.

"Of course! He's a raving lunatic behind the wheel! He's _perfect_ for the job!" Ororo smiled.

"I'll call the Malibu Joes and have them send him." Xavier smiled. A few minutes later, Firestorm and Kitty were in the garage.

"Like, thank you so much for taking me driving, Firestorm." Kitty smiled as she and Firestorm entered the Firerunner, Firestorm's customized nitro-powered jeep.

"I'll drive you to a great spot for practicing." Firestorm grinned. When he got in the car and started it, something weird happened. His eyes twinkled, his grin became maniacal, and he let out an insane cackle. "Time to drive. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!! VROOM VROOM VROOM ROOM-A-ZOOM-ZOOM WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Kitty's eyes widened and she screamed as Firestorm peeled out at over 200 miles per hour. Across town, one could hear the sounds of nitro exploding, Firestorm cackling, and Kitty screaming for her life. An hour later, she staggered in through the Institute door. Her skin and hair, which was completely on end and sticking up, was a pale white.

"Wrong…drive…the horror…bad…wrong…drive…bad…wrong…the horror…bad…the horror…wrong…drive…bad…drive…wrong…the horror…drive…" Kitty mumbled as she staggered into her room. "Wrong…drive…"

"Man, Firestorm did a number on her." Hank blinked.

"I don't think she'll ever want to drive again." Logan blinked. Hank and Logan looked at each other for a few seconds.

"WHOO-HOO!!!" Logan and Hank whopped together, high-fiving each other. "NO MORE DRIVING LESSONS WITH KITTY!!!! CARS EVERYWHERE ARE SAFE!!!!"

"Let's go out drinking and celebrate!" Hank ran out the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Logan followed.

**The Wrangling Brothers Circus, Present Time**

"How is Kitty?" Firestorm asked. Rahne blinked.

"Last I heard, she now will come out of her room." Rahne replied.

"Yummy." Tommy grinned as he walked by. He lugged a big pile of hot dogs, popcorn, and sodas.

"Tommy, ye'll give ye'self a heart attack!" Rahne exclaimed with wide eyes. "How can ye _eat_ all that?"

"I'm a growing shark." Tommy grinned as he continued walking. Meanwhile, one member of the Misfits was rather bored.

"Man, when is that freaking show going to start?" Kyle Wildfire grumbled as he leaned on a tent wall. "The Thunder bolt didn't spend ten bucks on a ticket so these jabronies can keep him waiting all freakin' day!" He then heard arguing from outside. _That's odd. Normally, that sounds like me and Toshiro. But ol' Sushi is…doing something else right now._ Kyle snuck outside to find out what's going on. He carefully followed the noise until he found the source: Maynard Tiboldt arguing with another ringmaster, most likely the Wrangling ringmaster.

"Your circus is on its last legs!" Tiboldt laughed. "Maybe you should just fold now. Or better yet, sell me your circus."

"No way, Tiboldt! I don't know how your circus got its profits, but I do know one thing: I will not allow my circus to be put in your hands! You and your performers are a bunch of jerks!"

_Hmmm…_Kyle thought. _So, the circus is on its last legs, huh? Well, the Thunderbolt thinks that the other guys would **love** to hear this. I wonder who the older guy is?_ Kyle wrinkled his brow at Tiboldt. Neither ringmaster noticed the electrokinetic listening in.

Well, looks like there's a twist for you! What insanity will happen next? What's going on between the two circuses? Will fun be had by all? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. The Show Begins!

**Circus Craziness!**

To Sparky Genocide: Hey! Nice to hear from you again! I doubt the adult X-Men would be angry with Firestorm for ending up scaring Kitty out of driving. No, they'd actually be drinking toasts to him! Someone having issues with…or perhaps…a fear of clowns, huh? Interesting idea. I like it. I'll see what I can do for you.

To Red Witch: Yeah, driving Kitty nuts is fun. A lot of fun. I feel sorry for Kurt right now in your fic. He has to be Belladonna's horse! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, that was funny. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter full of insanity!

To Aaron: You have a Spider-Man/Daredevil comic that features them taking on the Circus of Crime. And Clint Barton, everyone's favorite Avenging Archer, was trained by the Circus of Crime? Wow. I'm glad you liked the scene with Kitty and Firestorm. I have a bit of writer's block, and I needed a way to continue this story. I hope to have the West Coast Misfits face off against the Circus of Crime.

To randomninity: Hello. Nice to hear from you. I'm glad you liked the insanity so far. That scene with Kitty and Firestorm was intended to give Kitty a taste of her own medicine when it comes to driving. She's a bad driver, and Firestorm is a **lunatic** behind the wheel.

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, chants, screams, and claps. Some hold up signs.) This time, we take a look at a member of the Renegades. Here's Mercer!

Mercer

Real Name: Felix P. Stratton

Affiliation: Formerly Cobra, now Renegades

Rank: E-5 (Equivalent Pay Grade)

Primary Military Specialty: Small Arms Armorer

Secondary Military Specialty: Light Weapons

Birthplace: Spencer, West Virginia

Bio: Not much is known about the early life of Mercer. Mercer is a former Cobra Viper who defected to the Joes (and the only defecting Viper to survive) after becoming disillusioned with the terrorist organization. He hoped for adventure and material gain when he joined. He escaped Cobra Island by hydrofoil and found a home in the Renegades.

The Renegades are a group of soldiers that answer only to themselves, but are led by the Joe codenamed Sergeant Slaughter. They are allowed to practically anything they want to do to accomplish a mission, but since they technically don't exist, if they get compromised, they are on their own.

Chapter 4: The Show Begins!

**Outside the Wrangling Brothers Circus **   

"C'mon, Bruto!" Tiboldt snapped at a huge muscular man walking behind him, clad in a Tarzan-like single-strap tiger skin, and possessing semi-long brown hair.

"I am right behind you, boss." The large man replied in a Swedish accent. He was born Bruce "Bruto" Olafsen, but he was known as the strongman of the Tiboldt Family Circus.

"That fool Wrangling." Tiboldt growled. "Who does he think he is? My circus is doing a lot better than his, and I generously offered to take it off his hands. I'll show him. If I can't have his circus, I'll ruin it!"

"What do you need me to do?" Bruto asked.

"Well, I need you to do this…" Tiboldt explained what he wanted his strongman to do.

**Inside the Wrangling Brothers Circus**

"Oh boy oh boy!" Theresa said delightfully. She and the other West Coast Misfits and some of the Malibu Joes, all clad in regular clothes, sat in the circus bleachers, awaiting the show to begin. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Aye." Rahne grinned in agreement. "Me first circus."

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" Ali grinned.

"Man, Mojo would _kill_ for a stage like that." Longshot noted.

"This will be an interesting experience, an American circus." Toshiro noted.

"Just don't get freaked out, okay Sushi?" Kyle asked.

"You. Quiet." Toshi grumbled.

"If they don't start soon, I'm going home." John grumbled.

"It'll take a minute. Relax, Thunderbird." Rahne said.

"Dude, this'll be totally awesome!" Jack whooped.

"_Welcome back my friends, to the show that never ends/We're so glad you could attend, come inside, come inside…_" Ace Starr sang happily. He heard that song a few times on classic rock radio. He didn't know the name of the song or who sang it, but it was a good song, and it had a circus organ in the background. "Personally, I've been to a circus before. I was front row when Kiss's Psycho Circus tour hit LA when I was a kid. Man, that was awesome!" He then went back to singing.

"Ace, sing something else. _Please._" Athena groaned, rolling her eyes. Ace grinned.

"_You ain't seen nothin' yet.__ B-b-b-baby, you ain't seen nothin' yet…"_ Ace started singing.

"Oy…" X23 smacked her forehead with her palm. "Do you listen to anything from _this_ decade?"

"Nope. It's all processed cheese." Ace rolled his eyes. X23 thought about what Ace had just said to her.

"You know, now that I think about it…You got a point. No wonder you listen to 70s and 80s stuff."

"Told ya." Ace grinned.

"Shh!" Terrell snapped. "It's starting!" The lights in the tent darkened. A spotlight turned on, revealing the ringmaster Kyle saw arguing with Tiboldt earlier. He was clad in a shiny red, purple, and gold ringmaster outfit, with high black boots, and a red top hat covering his medium-length brown hair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, and Children of all ages…"

"And dumb jabronies." Kyle added jokingly, pointing at Toshi.

"Hey!" The Japanese mutant exclaimed, offended.

"Welcome to the Wrangling Brothers Circus! My name is Timothy Wrangling. This circus was started way back in 1912 by my great-grandfather and his brother, James and Andrew Wrangling. Ever since then, this circus has been passed down through my family. This circus has existed through the First and Second World Wars, just as a start. We hope you enjoy your time here. This circus has entertained millions and traveled all over the country several ways over! Anyway, let's get started with the show!" The crowd cheered.

"Bring out the girls!" Terrell laughed. Tim Wrangling heard that remark.

"I see he's into it." He pointed at the African-American mutant with a laugh. "Don't worry my friend, I'm sure you'll see something you'll like."

"Man, you are one dumb jabroni." Kyle chuckled at Terrell. "You want dancing girls, go to Vegas."

"Oh stop, you thunder-throwing loudmouth." Terrell grumbled with a pout.

Well, looks like our show is about to begin! What insanity will happen next? What is Tiboldt up to? Will the West Coast Misfits be able to stop it? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. Sabotage!

**Circus Craziness!**

To Sparky Genocide: Hey dude! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hmm, you want to see Toshiro get hit by the human cannonball, huh? Well, I'll see what I can do, but I wonder how in the world am I going to pull **that** off? Which Human Cannonball, by the way? The Circus of Crime's Human Cannonball?

To c-wolf: Hmm, someone getting hit on the head and thinking he or she is Tarzan, huh? Well, thanks for reviewing! I'll see what I can do!

To Red Witch: You listen to 70s and 80s music, too? Cool. I love that stuff. Oh yeah, I read the new chapter of "It's Good to be the Rogue" and I thought it was so hilarious. Anyway, I think that you will enjoy this new chapter chock full of insanity!

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs) Anyway, in this edition, we take a look at another member of the Renegades, the resident bald guy, Taurus!

Taurus

Real Name: Varujan Ayvazyan

Primary Military Specialty: Demolitions

Secondary Military Specialty: Infiltration, Mountain Trooper

Birthplace: Istanbul, Turkey

Rank: E-5 (Pay Grade Equivalent)

Bio: Before becoming a Renegade, Taurus worked as a circus acrobat in Europe as well as an undercover agent for INTERPOL. In his act, he used his face to break 2x4 boards, an act that impressed the Joes, and was recruited on the spot. Desiring more freedom, Taurus joined the Renegades, where he's known for his skills with a scimitar. Taurus is trained in mountaineering, explosives, and he can speak a dozen languages.

In the desert HQ of the Renegades, Taurus has a laser cannon that he considers his baby, constantly tinkering with it and improving it.

The Renegades are a group of Joes that technically do not exist. No record of them exists anywhere, and they have freedom to carry out missions even the Joes don't have. However, if they are caught, the government can deny everything.

Chapter 5: Sabotage!

**The Wrangling Brothers Circus**

"Oh boy, the first act is about to begin!" Rock 'n' Roll grinned. Many of the Malibu Joes had shown up to the circus alongside the teenage West Coast Misfits.

"I wonder why Hardcase didn't want to come? This is great!" Jester asked Dial-Up as they saw a juggler juggle several flaming chainsaws.

"He mumbled something about training some Green Shirts." Dial-Up remembered. "I highly doubt that."

**Malibu**** Base**

Hardcase sat on the roof of West Coast Misfit Manor. He had his knees hugged up to his chest, and he was rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Clowns…" He mumbled. "Evil clowns…clowns out to get me…bad clowns…clowns…laughing at me…Mommy, make the bad clowns go away…Why won't they leave me alone…Make the clowns leave me alone…leave me alone…bad clowns…I hate clowns…" Hardcase mumbled with a whine. A few Green Shirts, around four or five in number, were behind the manor, alongside a hose linked up to a tanker truck full of water.

"Okay…fire!" One Green Shirt ordered. The hose fired a powerful stream of water up to the roof. The water stream slammed into Hardcase from behind and knocked him clear off the roof. Hardcase screamed as the stream of water knocked him into the ground. "Ow…I'm going to kill those Green Shirts when I get myself out of the infirmary. Oh momma…"

"Let's get the heck out of here." One Green Shirt said to the group. The other Green Shirts nodded.

"Yeah, let's go!" Another Green Shirt in the group said. The Green Shirts dropped the hose and ran like heck away from the scene before the Green Beret Hardcase could go after them.

**Outside the Wrangling Brothers Circus**

"Okay, Bruno! Bring it down!" Tiboldt ordered his strongman. Bruto walked towards one of the outside cords holding up the tent. He used his great strength, strength that he gained from constantly lifting great amounts of weight, to rip the pins holding the cords that helped hold up the tent right out of the ground.

"Done it boss."

"Now the Wrangling Brothers Circus shall be put out of business once and for all." Tiboldt laughed. "Okay Bruto, now weaken that support beam."

**The Wrangling Brothers Circus**

"Wow! That juggler was great!" Ali exclaimed delightfully as the juggler finished the act by juggling ten fiery chainsaws and catching them.

"Wow. Don't let Mojo find out about this guy." Longshot blinked.

"No kidding." Tommy agreed, sipping his soda.

"Man, this is one great circus." Terrell grinned.

"And we still have some acts to see, kids." Gunbarrel laughed.

"If I don't set fire to something or blow something up soon, I'm going to go freakin' crazy!" Firestorm grumbled. "I wonder if BR set the charge…" He wriggled his arm out of his restraints and turned on a cell phone. "Hey BR, did you set the charges?" The hooting of the Macaque partner of Firestorm, Blast Radius, was heard from the phone. "Okay, light 'em up!" Explosions were heard on the phone. Firestorm smiled happily. "Oh yeah, that's the ticket!"

**Malibu**** Base's motor pool**

"MY JEEP!!!" Hardcase screamed as he stared at the smoldering wreck that was his jeep. "I AM GOING TO **KILL** FIRESTORM!!! HIM AND HIS STUPID MONKEY!!!! THEY ARE GOING TO **DIE!!!!** I AM GOING TO COURT-MARTIAL **BOTH** OF THOSE MORONS INTO THE NEXT DECADE!!!! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF GETTING MY VEHICLES BLOWN TO BITS!!!" A Green Shirt leapt out of nowhere, dressed as a clown.

"Boo!" The Green Shirt grinned.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Hardcase turned white and ran off screaming. "I HATE CLOWNS!!!" Nearby, Blast Radius was watching from behind a tank. He wasn't allowed to come into the circus because the Malibu Joes and West Coast Misfits were afraid he'd cause some…undesirable antics. The Macaque clapped happily, then ran towards his and Firestorm's home. The home had a race car motif, as well as painted flames and various portraits of explosions. Blast Radius went to his room, and he gazed happily at a picture of Danielle Moonstar.

**The Wrangling Brothers Circus**

"Oh wow!" Theresa said as they saw a woman riding on an elephant. "That's incredible."

"Isn't she worried about falling?" Rahne blinked.

"Nah. They're pros." Quick-Kick grinned.

"Yeah dudes." Jack agreed. "Besides, elephants are naturally totally calm and friendly creatures." Jack grinned.

"And they eat grass." X23 added. "No wonder you get along with elephants."

"Hey what?" Ace saw what looked like a support beam start to collapse. "Uh oh?"

Well, looks like things are about to heat up! What insanity will happen next? Will the tent collapse? Can the West Coast Misfits save the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Saving the Circus!

**Circus Craziness!**

To Red Witch: You're going on vacation _again?!_ Where the heck do you go? Bring back something for your fans. Anyway, this chapter full of insanity will be waiting for you when you get back! I hope it's a nice homecoming for you! See you!

To Raliena: Hey Rae! It has been too long! Nice to hear from you again! Well, most circuses don't allow pets, and many people would consider everyone's favorite macaque, Blast Radius, a pet. Firestorm thinks of him as a brother, but everyone else thinks of him as a pet. Maybe I will do something with Blast Radius sneaking into the circus. I don't know if BR will meet his relatives. I don't think many circuses have macaque monkeys. The one I went to only had elephants.

To Sparky Genocide: Oh, you want Toshiro to be knocked out of the sky by Jack Pulver, the Circus of Crime's own Human Cannonball. I'm glad you enjoyed the scene with Hardcase freaking out about the clowns. Hmm, I do like your suggestion with Gnawgahyde and Leathersuit on the midway. I'll see what I can do, man.

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs) This time, we take a look at another member of the Renegades who enjoys playing rough, Red Dog!

Red Dog

Real Name: David Taputapu

Affiliation: Renegades

Rank: E-5 (Pay Grade Equivalent)

Primary Military Specialty: Infantry

Secondary Military Specialty: None

Birthplace: Pago Pago, Samoa

Bio: Not much is known about the early life of Red Dog, except that he grew up in the island of Samoa. However, as an adult, he rose to stardom in the NFL as one of their best place kickers in history, famous for doing it barefoot, and infamous for his bad temper. He got into more brawls in one season than every other player put together! He is credited for making the NFL exciting, but he was kicked out of the NFL for all the unnecessary roughness he caused. Needing direction, he joined the military, where he met Sergeant Slaughter. Seeing Red Dog's love of destroying things and hurting the opposing team as useful, Sarge made him one of his Renegades.

He's actually pretty nice when calm, but most people don't get that impression because his idea of greeting people is to tackle them into the ground. He's known for his yellow headband and his red jersey, as well as the fact he charges into battle barefoot.

**Disclaimer: "I say we set her on fire!" - Pyro on Britney Spears **

Chapter 6: Saving the Circus!

**Inside the Wrangling Brothers Circus**

"Guys! Look!" Ace pointed at the beam, and it collapsed.

"Oh my God!" Tim Wrangling yelled as the tent began to collapse. People screamed and ran off as the circus tent began to collapse.

"Kids, we got to stop the tent!" Kicker exclaimed.

"We'll evacuate!" The Malibu Joes began evacuating the people.

"West Coast Misfits, Away!" The kids chanted. Theresa immediately began barking out orders.

"Sunfire! Thunderbolt! Stabilize the tent!" Siryn screamed. Toshi flew up to the top of the tent and grabbed it, while pulling it up. Kyle flew up to the tent and created a cone out of electrical power to help Toshi hold up the tent.

"It's not enough! It's too heavy!" Kyle yelled. "Man, who would've thought _cloth_ would be this hard to hold up?"

"Thunderbird! Chilljaw! Grab those supports and give the flyboys a hand!" Siryn barked. The Apache and Australian mutants grabbed a pair of supports and used their great strength to help Kyle hold up his electrical construct.

"Beast King! Use your powers to get the animals to safety!" Siryn ordered. "Wolfsbane, Longshot, Dazzler, Velocity, help evacuate! Wildstar, X23, come with me! I got a bad feeling about this." The two feral mutants followed the Irish girl outside.  

"Dang, you fine!" Terrell grinned as he used his speed to carry the elephant-riding girl off the great beast as Jack used his animal-shifting powers to get the animals to back off and get away.

**Outside the Wrangling Brothers Circus**

"Come on!" Siryn flew outside. Ace and X23 followed her.

"What are we doing out here, Irish?!" X23 snapped.

"I got a funny feeling that this is no accident." Theresa replied.

"What makes you say that, Scream Queen?" Ace wondered.

"Something Kyle told me earlier." Theresa replied.

**Outside the Wrangling Brothers Circus, just before the show started**

"This had better be important, Kyle." Theresa warned as Kyle dragged her outside the tent.

"It _is_ important, you jabroni! I recognized the ringmaster!" Kyle said.

"Really?" Theresa crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Yeah." Kyle nodded. "You see, the Thunderbolt was bored, so he decided to walk around and look around to kill some time before the show started. On his walk, the Thunderbolt overheard that ringmaster argue with another one in green and purple, an old guy. They argued over the ringmaster's circus being on its last legs or something. The other ringmaster, the old one, he seemed to want to buy this circus, but the ringmaster of this circus refused. The old one in green said as the Thunderbolt left was that the old guy would get the young guy's circus, no matter what." Kyle panted a little. Theresa blinked as she processed all the information Kyle spat out at her at once.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Theresa blinked.

"I don't know. Terry, we're superheroes. You know how it goes: Superhero takes a break, he ends up battling another super-villain. It's a staple of every comic book!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Aye, and ye should know. Ye got more comic books than that collectibles shop down on Main Street!" Theresa laughed. Kyle smirked.

"And the Thunderbolt is proud of it!"

**Outside the Wrangling Brothers Circus, present time**

"And you think that argument Kyle overheard had something to do with it?" Ace blinked.

"Probably." Theresa said. "Look!" Ace, X23, and Theresa noticed that the pins holding down the ropes that helped to hold up the tent were lying on the ground. X23 and Ace looked at the pins.

"These things look like they were ripped out of the ground!" Theresa exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Ace sniffed a pin he was holding. "I don't recognize the scent. You, X?"

"No. I don't recognize the scent either." Athena shook her head. "Man, who could've done this? These pains aren't lightweight."

"Aye. Whoever did this would have to be pretty strong." Theresa agreed. "I think this was done to send a message."

Well, looks like the West Coast Misfits may avert a disaster! What insanity will happen next? Will the West Coast Misfits figure out what's going on? What'll Tiboldt and his evil circus do next? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!   


	7. Aftermath!

**Circus Craziness!**

**Disclaimer: "Prove me wrong!" -Chris Benoit**

**Author's Note: L1701E here! Sorry this is late, but I had a bad case of writer's block when it comes to this story. It's clearing up a little bit, thanks to some help from a few characters Aaron showed me that he created.**

To Raliena: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I don't know much about monkeys myself. All I know about BR is that he is a Macaque monkey, the monkey seen in Johnny Depp's comeback flick, "Pirates of the Caribbean." I went a couple weeks ago. It was great fun! My sister didn't want to come. It was a shame. It was great!

To Red Witch: Come back!

To Sparky Genocide: Maybe we will see some of that down the line. Keep on reading.

To Wizard1: Where are you, man?! I haven't heard anything from you in months!

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs.) This time, we take a look at a mutant member of the Renegades: Carmella Unuscione!

Carmella Unuscione

Codename: None

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Nationality: Italian-American

Class: Mutant

Powers: Carmella Unuscione has the power to cover her body in an 'exoskeleton' made of energy. When this energy field is up, Carmella becomes invulnerable. She also gains superhuman strength with the forcefield.

Birthplace: The Bronx, New York City, New York

Bio: A tough-as-nails girl from the rough streets of New York, Carmella Unuscione loves nothing more than pounding her opponents into the ground, whether she's in the wrestling ring or not.

Carmella is a second-generation wrestler, the daughter of legendary champion Angelino Unuscione, the mutant wrestler known as Unus the Untouchable. In the 70s and 80s, Unus had a legendary rivalry with Eric "Blazer" Wildfire, the father of unofficial East Coast Misfit Jake "Red Dragon" Wildfire and West Coast Misfit Kyle "Thunderbolt" Wildfire. The rivalry passed on and Carmella dislikes the Wildfire Brothers. Jake doesn't really think badly of Carmella, but Kyle can't stand her.

In high school, Carmella wrestled for her high school wrestling team. However, during a match, her powers emerged, causing her to accidentally throw her opponent into a wall, breaking his neck and killing him. Carmella was immediately arrested, the principal convincing the authorities that Carmella intended to kill her opponent. Enraged, she attacked the principal, breaking several of his bones in the process.

She spent some months in juvenile hall, until the Joes offered to release her in exchange for joining the Misfits. However, the Joes decided Carmella's brutal personality was too hardcore for the mutant team, and they sent her to live with the Renegades, where Sgt. Slaughter was able to help cool her temper slightly. Carmella is proud of being a Renegade. She's so hardcore and angry, personality-wise, most of the other Renegades are scared of her a little bit!

Carmella's bitterness extends beyond her treatment upon her powers emerging. Her father earned a little extra money working as one of the henchmen of the mutant terrorist Magneto. However, Magneto grew tired of Unus for unknown reasons. As a result, Magneto set Unus up for an unspecified crime, and Unus is now in prison. Carmella let her anger stew for years, and she can't wait for the day she finally gets her hands on Magneto.

Chapter 7: Aftermath!

**The Wrangling Brothers Circus** 

"Oh man…" Tim Wrangling and his performers looked at the collapsed tent. "It's ruined. It's all ruined!"

"Huh?" The circus group turned around and saw the West Coast Misfits.

"What do ye mean?" Rahne asked.

"The tent collapsed. No one's going to come back now. Tiboldt's won."

"Who is this Tiboldt?" Toshiro asked.

"You mean the old guy in the green ringmaster get up, right?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." Tim nodded with a blink. "How did you know?"

"The Thunderbolt accidentally overheard you yap to the old guy. Something about this circus being sold." Kyle replied. Tim Wrangling sighed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Looks like I'm going to have to sell this circus after all."

"What do ye mean sell the circus?" Siryn asked.

"Who are you kids?" One performer, a clown, asked. "And how'd you do all that crazy stuff?"

"We're the West Coast Misfits." Theresa replied with a grin. "I'm Siryn, and these are me team-mates: Wildstar, X23, Wolfsbane, Longshot, Sunfire, Dazzler, Thunderbolt, Velocity, Thunderbird, Beast King, and Chilljaw." The kids said their hellos and waved.

"Oh great, a gaggle of mutants." Another clown groaned.

"Okay pal, I got my excuse!" John Proudstar tried to go for the clown's throat, but Beast King (As a bear) and Chilljaw held him back. "Let me go! Let me at that moron!"

"Calm down, mate!" Tommy exclaimed.

"You kids were _born_ doing all that stuff?" Tim blinked.

"Our DNA was encoded with this stuff when we were born, but when we got to a certain age, the powers emerged." Ace shrugged.

"Wow. What can you kids do?" Tim asked in amazement.

"I have a sonic scream. I can generate sonic vibrations that I can use to fly as well." Theresa smiled.

"Me powers make me a werewolf." Rahne said shyly. "I got chased out of me hometown in Scotland because of it."

"Me shark-based mutation allows me to breathe underwater, increased resistance to pressure, enhanced senses of vision and smell, the ability to spit streams of freezing water and me grin." Tommy grinned, revealing his sharp front teeth.

"I can generate plasma in the form of solar flames." Toshiro said. "I can fire those flames or use them to protect myself and fly."

"The Thunderbolt is also a flyer. The Thunderbolt is the mighty master of electricity. He can create electrical power and form it into shapes at will. Like this." Kyle demonstrated by creating a small pyramid out of electricity.

"I got the speed of a cheetah on caffeine and I can create tornadoes." Terrell grinned.

"I can totally turn into animals." Jack grinned.

"Superhuman agility, and I can create good luck." Longshot grinned.

"I have metal claws, I have enhanced senses, and I can heal from any injury quickly." Athena shrugged.

"I'm a lion-like feral with enhanced abilities and claw lasers." Ace shrugged.

"I'm super strong, super fast, and super tough." John said simply.

"I can convert sound into light. I can use that light to do all sorts of things." Ali replied.

"I can create low-frequency sonic waves from my hands, man." Rictor added. "I can use them to create earthquakes or throw one mean punch."

"Sorry about what happened today, Mr. Wrangling." Quick-Kick apologized for the Malibu Joes.

"No, it's alright. I'm glad no one got hurt." Tim sighed. "But my circus is ruined. Looks like I'll have to sell to that jerk Tiboldt after all."

"Huh?" Footloose asked.

"Maynard Tiboldt. He owns another circus, one that has been in his family too. The guy does incredibly well. He and his performers are real jerks."

"Yes." A clown said. "His clowns tried to replace the water in our squirt guns with acid!"

"And his strongman tried to get me put in jail!" The strongman said.

"Oh, I wish there was a way to save my circus." Tim sighed. "I can barely pay these guys!"

"May be the West Coast Misfits can help." Kicker grinned.

"Aye. Maybe we can use our powers as part of acts for ye're next performance." Siryn added.

"Yes. Kyle would be an excellent barker." Toshiro smirked. "With his mouth, you'd hear him promote this circus all the way in Paris."

"Up yours, Sushi!" Kyle snapped.

"Use these kids as acts?" Tim blinked. "You know, that just may work."

"Oh boy! We get to be in a circus!" Rahne squealed excitedly.

"This will be…an experience." Toshi blinked.

"The Thunderbolt always loved appearing before a crowd." Kyle shrugged with a smile.

Well, looks like the insanity will keep on going! What madness will happen next? Which acts will the West Coast Misfits perform? (No, they're not being the freak show!) Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!  


	8. Preparations!

**Circus Craziness!**

To Red Witch: COME _BAAAAAAAAAACK!!!_

To Sparky Genocide: Yep, the West Coast Misfits are going to be circus performers, baby! Whooooooooo-yeah! No offense, but I think I'd like to let the kids pull off some good acts.

To Raliena: Yeah, Rahne would be great in the trained dog act. And I do like your idea of Toshiro and Kyle arguing while dressed up as clowns. I can imagine them throwing fiery and electrically-charged pies at one another.

To Aaron: Well, I _did_ like your characters. I made some slight alterations to a couple of them, but nothing too major. I also like your ideas of performers. Toshiro would make a decent fire-eater, and Kyle's powers do allow him to be a good lightning rod. You'll see the gang take on the Circus of Crime soon. Don't worry about it.

To c-wolf: Thanks for reading! Footloose in a clown outfit, huh? I like that idea. It amuses me. Anyway, I like it. I'll see what I can do. Keep on reading!

To Metal Dragon1: Nice to hear from you again! Yeah, Those are some great suggestions! I can see Thunderbird doing the strongman act, Thunderbolt and Sunfire as clowns, Wildstar and Beast King doing an animal act, Longshot and X23 doing a dagger act, Siryn barking, and Chilljaw skateboarding. Speaking of you, I'm glad you are working with animeluvr1, she's good. You should read "Bittersweet". It rocks. I can hardly wait for the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'! Put it up, quick!

**Disclaimer: "What is a chart? Just a piece of paper. I'll take it to a concert and set it on _fire!_" - Jezz Torrent, Grand Theft Auto: ****Vice****City****. **

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some people hold up signs.) This time, we take a look at a Joe who is willing to lay it on the line without a fight, Lifeline!

Lifeline

Real Name: Edwin C. Steen

Affiliation: Army

Rank: E-5 (Captain)

Primary Military Specialty: Medic

Secondary Military Specialty: None

Birthplace: Seattle, Washington

Bio: Lifeline grew up in a rather affluent Seattle neighborhood. His mother died when he was young, leaving him to be raised alone by his father, an abusive, workaholic preacher (These experiences made him shun violence). Before joining the military, the quiet, shy, and sensitive Lifeline worked for a couple of years with the Seattle Fire Department before finding out that EMS personnel that ended up disabled while aiding others off-duty were ineligible for pension. Believing that medical personnel were never off-duty, he decided to enlist in the Army, making him the black sheep of his family for a long time. He was asked to join the Joes as a non-combatant, and he gladly accepted.

It was love when he met Brittany Van Mark, who would eventually join the Joes as Bree. A novice helicopter pilot and daughter of a millionaire, Bree found Lifeline's shyness attractive and after an adventure in which she helped the Joes stop Cobra from destroying her father's company, the two started dating and eventually marrying.

Special Skills: Lifeline possesses an odd healing power, and he is a master of the non-violent martial art Aikido.

Chapter 1: Preparations!

**Inside the Wrangling Brothers Circus tent**

"Okay, that should do it." John Proudstar wiped some sweat off his brow.

"No!" Ali exclaimed. "No way!" The Farrah-haired teenage singer shook her head and waved her ams as she walked by a blinking John. Longshot followed her, holding a couple of his trademark daggers in his three-fingered hand. "I'm not doing it, Longshot! No way, nuh uh, no _how!_"

"But Ali…" Longshot protested. "Nothing will happen! Babe, I am good at timing and I never miss! The only reason I never hit something is because I don't want to hit it!"

"Longshot, it's not you. It's not your skill, nor your powers. In case you haven't noticed, what you intend is for me to be mounted on a spinning wheel while you throw daggers at me!"

"Ali, the goal is to hit the wheel itself." Longshot explained. "I did it all the time in Mojoworld. I'm a professional."

"Uhm, maybe I should leave." John said to the twosome.

"John, tell him it's crazy!" Ali exclaimed.

"Uh…well…" John blinked, being suddenly caught off guard.

"Ali, it's a safe trick. I was _created_ for using daggers in entertainment. The only thing you'll have to worry about is the wheel falling off."

"Longshot, even the best screw up. And your daggers aren't exactly rubber." Ali sighed. "This is insane."

"I'm staying out of this." John sighed and walked off, letting the two heroes argue. "Where's Kyle and Terrell, Tommy?" Tommy was fixing up one of the support beams.

"Kyle's outside barking his head off. Terrell's zipping around town, asking people to come back." Tommy grinned.

**Outside the tent**

"Step right up, folks!" Kyle crowed, dressed in a blue-and-black pinstriped suit with black shirt and yellow tie and a matching straw hat. He was standing on a platform, and he had a crowd. "Step right up! Step right up and see the greatest show on earth! See the Wrangling Brothers Circus! See the wonder and amazements contained within!"

"Starting with: The Barker with the Indestructible Mouth!" Toshiro barked sarcastically, pointing at Kyle. "Men and gods alike have tried to shut it, but the mouth cannot be stopped. It is an endlessly-talking juggernaut!" Kyle stared at a smirking Toshi.

"You're dead meat, jabroni." Kyle said in a deadpan manner. He then leapt off his platform, tackled Sunfire, and the two started brawling.

"Whoa, this sounds like one good circus." One guy in the audience grinned. Siryn, who was standing on another platform doing some barking, sighed. She was clad in a green-and-yellow pinstripe suit with a white shirt and green bowtie.

"Can't ye idiots do anything for five seconds without tryin' ta kill each other?"

"No." Both Sunfire and Thunderbolt replied. Then they went back to their brawl. Theresa smirked evilly.

_Ye know what they say: Find a way to turn something negative into something positive. _"Ladies and gentlemen!" Siryn crowed, pointing at Kyle and Toshi. "See the Brawling Buttheads! Watch these two guys try to beat the snot out of each other constantly for practically no reason! Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Step right up!"

"Eat lighting, jabroni!"

"Taste my flames, gaijin!"

**Inside the tent**

"What're ye doin' with yer skateboard there, Tommy?" Rahne asked Tommy. Rahne was helping with the trained dog act.

"I'm polishing it, Sheila." Tommy said with a smile. "I'm going to do some trick boarding."

"But ye have no loop-de-loops or half-pipes or whatever!" Rahne exclaimed. "How will ye pull it off?"

"Me ice water. I can use me ice water spit to create loop-de-loops, half-pipes, full pipes, anything I need. And they're easy to get rid of, too. One hit in the right spot, and they shatter."

"Aren't ye worried that the heat of the lights'll cause the structures to melt?" Rahne worried. "There are a lot of lights in the tent, and they can get pretty hot."

"No worries." Tommy grinned. "I know about ice, mate. Me ice sculptures can last quite a while."

"Speakin' of ice sculptures, what kind of stuff can ye make?" Rahne cocked her head to the side. Tommy scrunched up his nose in thought.

"I don't really know to be honest with you, Sheila." Tommy concluded. "The only things I ever really used to create with me ice water was half-pipes. I tried to create the Venus De Milo or anything like that."

"So ye don't really know."

"Nope." Tommy replied. "One of the trained dogs is trying to run away again."

"Oh no!" Rahne exclaimed as she chased after the dog. "Come back here little guy…" Tommy chuckled.

Well, looks like our heroes are going to have some fun! What insanity will happen next? What acts will the West Coast Misfits do? What is the Circus of Crime up to? Can our heroes stop it? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Preparations Continue!

**Circus Craziness!**

_To Red Witch: Hooray! You're back! Things were pretty boring without you around. Oh yeah, I read the new story and loved it! I feel sorry for Kelly…NOT!!! And don't forget to review Chapter 7! I'm glad you liked the new chapter! Here's a brand new one, chock full of insanity for you! Enjoy!_

_To Raliena: I'm glad you liked the chapter! I've been suffering from a slight case of writer's block when it comes to this story. Anyway, here's more madness for you! Enjoy!_

_To Sparky Genocide: For some reason, I can imagine Kyle and Toshi doing a clown act and letting it degenerate into another one of their classic trademark arguments. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion and here's hoping you enjoy this new chapter chock full of insanity._

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs) This time, we take a look at a Joe who feels comfortable when in disguise, he's their resident undercover expert, Chuckles!

Chuckles

Real Name: Philip M. Provost

Affiliation: Army

Rank: Sergeant

Primary Military Specialty: Criminal Investigations Division

Secondary: Military Specialty: Intelligence

Birthplace: Little Rock, Arkansas

Bio: Chuckles got his start in undercover work as an investigator for the Southeaster Insurance Group based in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. From there, he went on to the U.S. Army, and their CID (Criminal Investigations Division). Chuckles has been involved in so many undercover assignments that they can't all be kept track of.

Chuckles' biggest assets are his quick wit, imagination, and his natural likeability. He is very dedicated to maintaining his cover when on missions that he's been known to do it for months. He is easily identifiable by his large size, bright blond hair and his loud Hawaiian shirts, which deceive people into believing that he could not do any good as an undercover operative.

Chapter 9: Preparation Continues!

**Inside the Wrangling Brothers Circus tent**

"Rahne, what are you doing?" Ace asked the mutant lycanthrope. The Scottish girl was snapping pictures with a digital camera.

"Ye know how I write Moira every day, right?" Rahne asked. Ace nodded.

"Yeah, Wolf-girl. Every day I see you behind your laptop sending e-mail to them. Usually with pictures."

"Aye." Rahne smiled. "I wonder how Moira would like to see pictures of the circus."

"Especially since her little wolf cub is going to perform at a circus." Ace joked. "Picture it, Rahne…" Ace gestured in the air, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Your name in lights…yes…I can see it now…Rahne Sinclair…You'd rule Hollywood…as the world's premiere horror actress." Ace burst out laughing. Rahne rolled her eyes.

"Ye are a jerk, ye know that?" Rahne mock groaned, giving Ace a joke punch in the arm. She knew Ace was only joking.

"Seriously Wolf-girl, I think ol' Moira would be amazed. I mean, you wear a lot of hats…Superhero…Circus performer…" Ace added.

"Speaking of performing, what're ye doing?" Rahne grinned.

"Well, I'm doing a lion-tamer skit with Jack. It's going to be so funny." Ace laughed. "You won't _believe_ what they got Kyle and Toshiro doing."

"What?"

"THIS IS _RIDICULOUS!!!!_" Kyle exclaimed, stomping by. The hot-headed Boston native was dressed like a clown, complete with oversized shoes, ridiculously-colored costume, and the greasepaint. "The Thunderbolt looks like Randy Orton first thing in the morning!"

"I think you asked for that, Kyle." Ace chuckled. He and Rahne were trying to hold back snickers.

"Oh yeah." Rahne agreed.

"If Kyle and Toshi were going to act like clowns, then I figured they should _be_ clowns." Theresa walked up. "Getting pictures, Rahne?"

"For me scrapbooks and for Moira." Rahne grinned.

"I look most undignified in this clothing." Toshiro grumbled.

"Yeah, you look like Triple H, big nose." Kyle laughed, pointing at the fake red nose Sunfire had on his face. "No, your nose is smaller."

"You resemble Randy Orton in that make-up." Toshi shot back.

"This is all your fault, you loudmouth!" Kyle snapped.

"Blaming yourself, I see. Typical of you, gaijin." Toshi smirked. With a roar, Kyle tackled Toshiro, and the two mutants started wrestling and throwing punches, yelling at each other. Meanwhile, the Dazzler was dealing with her own troubles.

"Longshot! Athena!" Ali screamed. "Get me down! This is not funny!" She was tied to a large moving wheel. "I'm getting dizzy and I'm scared of being impaled! Longshot, I swear, if you do not get me down right now, you'll get a light laser to that pretty face of yours!"

"Ali, you're tied as a safety precaution." Longshot sighed, polishing his daggers.

"You call _this_ a safety precaution?!"

"Relax, Alison. If Longshot stabs you, it's accidental." X23 shrugged. Ali shot the Wolverine clone a glare.

"You are a regular master when it comes to comforting people, you know that?" Ali said in a deadpan manner.

"I try." Athena shrugged.

"Ali, relax. Spiral and I did this all the time. And if I can safely do this with a multi-armed girl, I can handle you." Longshot reassured. "Besides, I'm a pro."

"You are nuts! Get me down! I'm serious!" Ali exclaimed. As Ali pleaded to be let down from her so-called "predicament", John and Jack were preparing for their own acts.

"400…" John pumped a 600-pound barbell. "401…402…403…"

"I am impressed." The strongman blinked.

"Thank superhuman strength." John laughed, flexing his arm. "Hey Beast King, what're you up to?"

"Refining my one-man animal act, dude. Check it out!" Jack turned into a lion, roared and reared back, turning into a horse. He whinnied and ran around a bit, then leapt into the air once. He turned into a kangaroo on his landing and jumped again, changing shape again into an eagle. He flew around a bit, then went into a dive bomb. Just when he was about to hit the ground, he shifted into a cheetah, who broke into a run. He slowed down and turned back into human form. "How was it, dudes?" John and the strongman clapped.

"How does he do that?" The strongman asked.

"Jack's mutation allows him to alter his molecular structure to match any animal." John shrugged. "That's why he's known as Beast King."

"I'm a total King of Beasts, dude." Jack grinned proudly.

"You're also the King of Surfer Bums." John chuckled.

"Hey!" Jack pouted.

Well, looks like the insanity will just keep on going! What else are the West Coast Misfits doing to prepare for their acts? What are the Circus of Crime up to? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Let the Circus Begin!

**Circus Craziness!**

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm so late with a new chapter for this story folks. I've had some writers' block when it comes to this story.**

_To Sparky Genocide: Frank 'Crafty' Eliot giving clown tips to Kyle and Toshiro during the big battle. Why do I imagine Eliot giving Thunderbolt and Sunfire clown pointers while trying to blast them with an acid-squirting trick flower? Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter chock full of insanity!_

_To Red Witch: Siryn said it best, Red: If Kyle and Toshiro were going to **act** like clowns, why not have them actually **be** clowns? However, I doubt that being clad in funny colorful costumes and equally funny greasepaint won't quell their tempers. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter full of insanity!_

_To Raliena: Well, the other guys are out probably doing their own thing and as a result, they're unavailable. But if the West Coast Team is anything like their East Coast counterparts, they are getting this whole thing on film for the guys on the right coast to see when they can. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter full of insanity._

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs.) This time, we take a look at a Joe who may be clumsy in regular life, but still is feared by bombs and their mad users everywhere, Tripwire!

Tripwire

Real Name: Tormod S. Skoog **(A/N: Maybe he's Scandinavian)**

Affiliation: Army

Rank: E-4 (Specialist)

Primary Military Specialty: Explosive Ordinance Disposal

Secondary Military Specialty: Demolitions

Birthplace: Hibbing, Minnesota

Bio: The son of a Navy officer, Tripwire grew up in Yokosuka, Japan, where his father was serving. A naturally clumsy and nervous child, Tripwire caused disasters wherever he went. He dropped out of high school and joined a Zen monastery, hoping to find inner peace. He only got expelled for breaking too many dishes. He joined the Army at age 19, and he ended up finding peace on the grenade range. He became an expert on EOD and explosions after discovering that high-risk, high-pressure situations involving bomb defusal actually calmed him down and made him graceful. He was eventually asked to join the Joe team. Tripwire is personable, loyal, and dedicated to his work, but his nerves make him more dangerous to be around than any personality flaw he has.

Note: It's believed that Tripwire may be a mutant with probability-altering powers like the East Coast Misfit codenamed Scarlet Witch, but whereas Wanda can affect objects around her, Tripwire's possible power affects himself and can only be turned off at moments when he's at his calmest.

**Disclaimer: "Sheesh. Wouldn't want to get on her bad side." - Starchild on Tabitha Smith/Boom Boom.**

Chapter 10: Let the Circus Begin!

**The Wrangling Brothers' Circus**

"Welcome back, folks! I hope that little disaster earlier didn't scare you all off!" Tim Wrangling announced to his crowd. "To make sure it doesn't happen, we have members of the West Coast branch of GI Joe guarding the place and members of the West Coast Misfits helping out with the acts and whoa!" Kyle made his appearance in his clown costume, a blue number with gold-and-silver lightning bolts. He was juggling small orbs of ball lightning. "And welcome the Clown Prince of Lightning, the Thunderbolt!" The fans clapped as Kyle entertained. "Born with the ability to control lightning and electrical power, this young Boston native has come here to show you his amazing talents!" Kyle smirked and caught his ball lighting. He formed it into a staff and started doing some staff-twirling tricks. Suddenly, a weak fireball came out of nowhere and hit Kyle in the rear, making the youngest member of the West Coast Misfits scream and run around, patting his butt, causing the audience to laugh. A laughing Sunfire walked out, clad in a red-and-white flame motif clown costume. "And here is Sunfire, a mutant from Japan with the power to create solar flame. He is a samurai, but even samurai love to have fun, especially at the expense of their rivals." Kyle yelled something intelligible, then he leapt on Toshi. The two mutants immediately started brawling and Toshi ran to he back, Kyle chasing him while swinging an electric crowbar, screaming. "…Oh-kay…"

**Outside the tent**

"Man, I love the circus." Firestorm said to Mayday. "Too bad I couldn't bring BR. He'd have loved the circus."

"No offense Firestorm, but Blast Radius is insane." Mayday replied. "He blows up things, he drinks anything and everything alcoholic, he sets fires, he drives cars without a license, he has bad taste in movies…" Mayday started counting off on her fingers.

"He didn't rent Gigli!" Firestorm defended.

"Point." Mayday admitted. "Remember that one time when that lady wrestler went to a beach here to relax before an event? She found BR on her leg, and he wasn't exactly massaging it!"

"He was a fan."

"He attacked a photographer with a stick!"

"He thought the photographer was a paparazzi!"

"He set fire to an aisle full of Barbies in the toy store!"

"Barbies are evil. They stare at you." Firestorm whimpered. Mayday blinked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're his owner."

"I don't own BR. BR is not my pet." Firestorm replied. "He's my brother. He's my partner."

**Back inside the tent**

_Don't let him impale me don't let him impale me don't let him impale me don't let him impale me…_Alison Blaire mentally screamed over and over and over in her head as she span around on a wheel, clad in a glittery shiny version of her regular costume. Standing across from her was Longshot, clad in a shiny version of his own costume and with no sash. He held up some daggers with a smile. _Longshot's__ a dead man. I am going to murder that dagger-throwing clown._

"Ladies and gentlemen, Longshot and the Dazzler!" Tim introduced. The circus-goers cheered in awe as Longshot threw his daggers at the wheel Ali was spinning on and hit the wheel without touching Ali. The fans cheered. Ali took the opportunity and activated a switch in her costume, allowing a mechanism in it to absorb all the noise. She used that noise to cut herself down with a laser. While Longshot took his bows, Ali marched up to him and leapt on him from behind, catching him in a headlock and pounding him. She screamed up a storm as Longshot yelled for help. The two straggled to the back.

_Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be a disaster?_ Tim Wrangling sighed.

Well, well, well! Looks like the West Coast Misfits are circus stars! What insanity will happen next? Who is doing what acts? Will the Circus of Crime attack? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	11. It Continues!

**Circus Craziness!**

_To Raliena: Yeah, poor Longshot. Ali's still beating the heck out of him. Ali was scared to death, and who could blame her. She was tied to a spinning wheel and had daggers thrown at her, even though they're not meant to hit her. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and here's more insanity for you! _

_To Sparky Genocide: Beast King being chased by a docile animal that eats his pants and then knocks a woman's wig off, huh? I like it! I'll see what I can do! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and here's a new one of insanity for you!_

_To Red Witch: Oh yeah, it's going to be crazy! I'm glad you really liked the last chapter! I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I liked it! I wonder what Mystique is pregnant with. Anyway, this was a great chapter! Can't wait for more insanity from you! Anyway, here's a new chapter full of madness for you! _

It's Profile Time again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs.) This time, we take a look at a Joe who is always first into a situation, kicking the door down while at it. Everyone, say hello to Shockwave!

Shockwave

Real Name: Jason A. Faria

Affiliation: Army, formerly Detroit Police Department S.W.A.T. Team

Rank: E-4

Primary Military Specialty: Special Weapons and Tactics Specialist

Secondary Military Specialty: Choir (Tenor)

Birthplace: Dearborn, Michigan

Bio: A former altar boy and high school choir member, Shockwave grew up to become the youngest member of the Detroit Police Department's S.W.A.T. team, a job he enjoyed because he got to make the streets a little safer and he got to kick doors down. As a Detroit cop, he was awarded two citations for bravery, which caused an event that he thought was unusual: He was approached to join the Joe team. He accepted the invitation, despite the fact the hours were longer and he was paid less. Shockwave didn't mind, because he wasn't interested in the money.

Note: Shockwave is fearless and like any good Detroit Red Wings fan, hates the Colorado Avalanche with a passion. He also is a good tenor singer, and he's been known to hang around the Pit, singing with some other Joes. He also tends to kick down the door when he walks into a room.

**Disclaimer: "That was no basketball team. That was a cosmic event." - Me on 1992's American Olympic basketball team.**

Chapter 11: It Continues!

**Inside the Wrangling Brothers Circus**

The crowd cheered and screamed in delight as Jack McCormick, the Malibu-born animorph (Change into any animal) and West Coast Misfit known as Beast King, changed back into his human form. He had just done an act that involved him assuming the form of various animals. He was clad in a neon green costume with black sleeves and legs and a white downward-pointing triangle on the chest. He also had on neon green boots and white gloves. This was his West Coast Misfit costume.

"Way to go, Jackie! Awesome, dude!" Jack's older cousin, Wipe-Out cheered and clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Beast King!" Tim Wrangling announced, making the fans clap.

"Help me!" Jack exclaimed. "Dudes! Help! Not cool! Not cool!" The circus-goers laughed as they saw Jack run away from a yipping dog that was after his leg. "Help me! I totally need saving!" The dog bit him in the butt and ripped off the ower half o the costume, making Jack scream, cover up his heart-print boxers, and stumble into the crowd, knocking an old lady's wig off in the process.

"Oy…" Tim pinched his nose. "Okay, folks. Now let's get to our next act, our strongmen. Our first strongman is the Amazing Tony! And with him is a teenage marvel of muscle, the Apache warrior, John "Thunderbird" Proudstar!" The strongman and John ran out. Tony was clad in the loincloth of a stereotypical strongman, while John was clad in a shiny version of his blue-and-red costume. The two strongmen did an act where they pitched barbells like kickballs to each other and twirled dumbbells like staffs. The act was completed when Tony lifted a 700-pound dumbbell over his head, then John lifted them all up. The crowd cheered at that.

"Wasn't that amazing, folks?!" Tim crowd, making the crowd cheer. "And now, welcome the beautiful Irish screamer…Theresa Rourke, the Siryn!" Siryn flew into the center ring to the delight of the crowd. She landed, clad in a shiny version of her regular costume. A couple assistants wheeled out a large block of glass that appeared to be three feet tall.

"Hello!" Siryn said to the crowd. "I was born with the power to generate sonic vibrations, which I can use to fly or fire as a powerful sonic scream. Using that scream, I am going to shatter that block o' reinforced glass." Siryn put down the microphone, then walked to the side of the glass. She took a couple breaths, and then took a deep one. She started firing her scream, slowly increasing the pitch so it would be less stressful on her vocal cords. A couple minutes later, the glass block started to crack a little. A little more, and then it shattered. Theresa panted a little and rubbed her throat as the crowd cheered.

**Outside the tent**

"Shut your mouth, Sushi!"

"Shut yours!" Toshiro snapped back. The two mutants were engaging in one of their regular hobbies: arguing. The two mutants were still clad in their clown costumes.

"You are a pain in the neck!" The Boston-born Thunderbolt yelled.

"You are a loudmouth and a moron!" The Japan-born Sunfire yelled back.

"You are a dumb jabroni who doesn't know when to stop being an idiot!"

"And you are a lousy baka **(Author's Note: 'Baka' is the Japanese word for idiot or moron, I think)** who doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut!" Toshi snapped back at Kyle.

"And _you_ are a major…" Kyle started to retort when he heard something. "Hey Sushi, you hear that?" Toshi blinked.

"Yes. It sounds like…rumbling." Toshi looked out beyond and squinted his eyes. Kyle pulled his blue shades out of his pocket and put them on.

"Sufferin' Succotash…" Kyle blinked under his shades.

Uh oh! Looks like trouble! What are the boys seeing?! What insanity will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	12. Planning!

**Circus Craziness!**

_To Red Witch: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Too bad we'll have to wait to learn more about Mystique and Zartan's kid. I'd bet Mystique is real happy to hear about the fact she's gonna be a mommy again! I read the new chapter of 'This Soap Opera Called Life', and I liked it! Poor Evan's got a lot of catching up to do. And I'd bet Zartan would be thrilled to find out he's going to be a daddy again. And I can imagine how joyful Zanya would be if she found out she will get a new brother or sister. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter chock full of insanity!_

_To Raliena: You could say that. The ironic thing about the relationship between Sunfire and Thunderbolt is that despite the fact that those two argue like roosters, they actually have a lot in common. They work well in battle, they both enjoy wrestling, they both are full of pride, and they both are tough as nails. The two have kind of "Alpha Male" personalities in a way. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I hope you like this new chapter, full of madness._

_To Sparky Genocide: I'm glad you liked the chapter! You're idea was too funny not to use. I also like your idea of Jester as a gorilla. I can imagine Jester doing the purse act, then turning around and seeing a female gorilla stare at him adoringly. Jester screams and runs away, the gorilla after him. Dial-Up, of course, gets a good laugh out of it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter full of insanity!_

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs) This time, we take a look at a Joe who always has his nose behind a camera, the one and only Scoop!

Scoop

Real Name: Leonard Michaels

Affiliation: Army

Grade: E-4

Primary Military Specialty: Journalist

Secondary Military Specialty: Microwave Transmission Specialist

Birthplace: Chicago, Illinois

Bio: Scoop is a very unique Joe. He spends more time _recording_ battles than _fighting_ them! He has an advanced degree in journalism and a masters' degree in electrical engineering. His talents behind the camera earned him several offers from major networks, but he chose to enlist in the army as a journalist and join the Joe team as their official journalist.

At first, the Joes didn't take too well to Scoop, considering him a security risk and a 'third wheel' because he lugged more camera work than firepower, and he tended to use his camera to record just about everything he laid his eyes upon. However, he went on to earn their respect when he carried an injured comrade a long distance to a medivac chopper. He lost some valuable footage during the incident, but he was able to get his deed on tape. He didn't mind, because he was glad that he was able to help out in some way.

**Disclaimer: "N-Not a dent! He too…is a Samuroid!" - The Flash, Issue #181, August 1968**

Chapter 12: Planning!

**The Tiboldt Family Circus tent, a half-hour ago**

"Rajah!" Maynard Tiboldt, the Ringmaster, called to a portly Indian **(A/N: From the _country_ of ****India****)** man dressed up like a rajah from the old stories, sitting on an elephant. "Are the animals ready?"

"They are all loaded up, sir." Rajah replied.

"Good work." Tiboldt smiled. "We'll ruin Wrangling once and for all."

"Mah snakes are all ready." Princess Python grinned.

"My lasso's all charged up." A Texan man with short black hair replied, dressed up like a cowboy.

"Okay, Live Wire. Are the Gambonnos and Pulver ready?"

"Hup! Hup! Hup!" A pair of medium-length Italian twins, clad in red-and-blue leotards, flipped into the scene. "Ernesto and Luigi Gambonno have arrived!"

"_Must_ you two be so dramatic?" Ringmaster grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Oh never mind. Where's the Human Cannonball?" An explosion was heard. "Oh crud."

"Get out of the way!" Python screamed. The circus performers moved out of the way as a streak hit the ground hard with an "OOF!!!!" A man emerged from it with a moan. He was clad in a dark yellow leotard with gray boots, a metal chestplate with spikes on the shoulders, and a helmet shaped like a bullet. His birth name was Jack Pulver, but in the Ringmaster's circus, he was known as the Human Cannonball.

"Whoo, that was a rush! YEAH!!!" He acted like an overexcited football fan. "YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!! WHOOOOOOO!!! OH BABY THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!!!!"

"Ah think Jack's finally lost it." Princess Python whispered to Live Wire.

"I'm not surprised, little lady. All those blows he takes are bound to mess up **anyone's** head." Live Wire blinked.

"WHOOOOO!!!!" Jack Pulver started doing a dance.

"That…is disturbing." A very large woman clad in a pink leotard and with long curly black hair said as she made her appearance.

"Teena, you can still walk. Incredible." Live Wire smirked. Teena the Fat Lady smacked him. "AUGH!!!"

"Nice people skills, Live Wire." Princess Python chuckled.

"Oh shut up." Live Wire grumbled.

"Alright, everyone's here, and Frank is busy cleaning his lucky pistols." The Ringmaster sighed. "Now look. That Wrangling has been a huge thorn in our side for quite some time. Now, the Circus of Crime will take him down once and for all!"

**Outside the Wrangling Brothers' Circus, right now**

"Oh boy." Toshiro Yashida blinked. "Those look like…circus wagons."

"And something tells the Thunderbolt they do not look too friendly. Something tells the Thunderbolt that those circus tents and the occupants within them are in no mood to entertain the kiddies." Kyle blinked.

"We had better alert Siryn at once. This could be a problem?"

"_Could_ be a problem? You are one naïve jabroni." Kyle groaned as he ran into the tent. Inside, Theresa was sipping some water from a bottle.

"Ahh, that's better." She saw Kyle. "Kyle, what's going on?"

"Theresa, The Thunderbolt thinks we have a big problem." Kyle panted.

Well, well, well. Looks like the Circus of Crime is attacking! What insanity will happen next? Can the West Coast Misfits save the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	13. The Circus of Crime Attacks!

**Circus Craziness!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Well, you do come up with some good ideas. I'm also glad you liked the last chapter. I like your idea, but there's just one tiny little problem. You see, if you remember the last time Longshot and Dazzler did that knife act, in Chapter 10, everyone's favorite lightengale angrily beat the snot out of everyone's favorite good luck-creating extradimensional entertainer-warrior. So, I don't think that Longshot will be wanting to do a knife act with Ali again. _

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey dude! Nice to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, man! Yep, the Circus of Crime is finally attacking. And yes, you may suggest humiliation by Firestorm and Jester. Hmmm…Explosive cream pies, nitro loaded seltzers… that sounds interesting. Well, technically, I can imagine BR and Firestorm have more of a sibling relationship than a human-pet relationship. BTW, did you notice was BR was doing back in __Malibu__ Base? Temperamental computer, huh? Well, that's understandable. Your story's just one of those stories that you want more chapters for. Oh yeah, and I never read your other fic because I'm one of only two people on Earth that doesn't like Harry Potter. I hope you like this new chapter, and hope your computer's nice enough to let you do another chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey RW, glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, I can imagine Zanya being happy and dancine with glee with the prospect of a half-brother and half-sister. I read the new chapter of 'This Soap Opera Called Life' and I liked it! You know, I would not be surprised of someone framed Evan. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Yeah, Kyle has to say his piece about **everything**. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this brand spankin' new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Finkle and Einhorn! Finkle and Einhorn! Finkle and Einhorn!" - Jim Carrey as Ace ****Ventura****, Ace ****Ventura****, Pet Detective!**

Chapter 12: The Circus of Crime Attacks!

**The Wrangling Brothers' Circus**

"Kyle, what's going on?" Siryn asked.

"Theresa, the Thunderbolt thinks we have a big problem." Kyle panted.

"What kind of problem?" Theresa asked. "Is there a problem with the high wire?" Kyle panted as Siryn kept asking questions.

"No, aliens are attacking Bombay, India!" Kyle snapped. "Seriously, there's a whole bunch of circus wagons rumbling towards this very spot! And they don't look like they want to help with the show!" Theresa took a moment to take it in. She then rushed to the back entrance, Kyle behind her. She ran up to Toshi, who was watching the wagons.

"Toshiro, take off and find out what's going on here." Theresa ordered. "Kyle, get back in the tent! I'm going to warn Mr. Wrangling!" Toshiro Yashida nodded. As the two raced back in the tent, Toshiro pressed a button on his watch. His clown costume glowed and replaced itself with his Sunfire costume. A glow erupted over his head, and his trademark Sunfire mask/helmet appeared over his head. Toshiro's body erupted a sheath of solar flame, and he took to the air.

_I had better fly high up so to minimize their chances of seeing me._ Toshiro planned as he took to the air. He flew high up. _I must remember to thank Trinity for modifying my mask **(1)**. The new telescopic lenses within it should allow me to see what these wagons are doing without them detecting me._ Toshi pressed a button on the side of his mask, as the lenses within his mask activated, allowing him to get a good close view of the Circus of Crime's wagons.

**(1) - See "Christmas Chaos". **

"WHOOO YEAH!!! FIRE!!! FIRE FIRE FIRE!!!" Jack Pulver screamed as a cannon emerged from the top of one of the wagons. KABOOM!!!! "WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He screamed as he flew into the air.

"Whoa!" Toshiro barely managed to get out of the way in time. "You baka…" He started to shout, but as he saw the Human Cannonball fly, he realized something. "Oh no! It wasn't _me_ they were aiming for, it was the _tent!_" Toshiro flew after the human projectile to hopefully intercept it, but he could not catch up in time. "Oh Toshiro you baka! Now what am I going to do?"

**Inside the Wrangling Brothers' Circus tent**

"And now, folks! Let me introduce to you our next act! He was born and raised in the tough streets of Compton, California. He discovered that he was blessed with incredible speed and the power to move the very air all around him. Ladies and gentlemen, the monarch of motion, the sultan of speed, the master of movement, and the shah of hurricanes, Velocity!" Tim announced. Terrell raced out, clad in a sequined version of his costume. He had done some tricks that showed off his amazing speed. The one that got the most cherrs was when he beat the record for most splits in one minute. To finish his act, he used his powers of aerokinesis **(A/N: That basically means Terrell can control air molecules)**. He had created three tornadoes, and now was making them move in a perfect circle around the Big Top. "Okay folks, now we are going to…" Tim saw Siryn wave at him. "Just a second, folks." Siryn ran up to the circus ringmaster. She whispered something into his ear.

"We're going to go and intercept it. Maybe we can stop them before they reach the circus." Theresa whispered. Suddenly, Jack Pulver flew through the circus ceiling and landed in the center of the Big Top.

"Oh really?" Tim shot the Irish West Coast Misfit leader a deadpan look. Siryn giggled nervously.

"Well, eh heh heh…even the best of us screw up?" Theresa laughed nervously.

"WHOOO!!!! WHAT A RUSH!!!" The Human Cannonball crowed as he got to his feet.

"Aw snap!" Terrell grumbled as he dispersed the tornadoes. He raced toward the Human Cannonball. "Who are you, pal!?"

"Just call me the Human Cannonball. WHOOOOOOO YEAH!!!!!" Pulver screamed in the African-American speedster's face. Terrell rubbed his ears.

"My ears are going to be freakin' ringing for a week." Velocity grumbled.

Well, looks like the Circus of Crime is attacking! What insanity will happen next? Can the West Coast Misfits stop the Circus of Crime? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	14. Circus Attack Continues!

**Circus Craziness!**

_To Raliena: That sounds like one strange line. I wonder from which TV show you heard that from. Sounds like something from Friends or Seinfeld. It also sounds like the person that said was getting sad or angry about being single, heh heh. Anyway, I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey Sparky! Good to hear from you again, man. Anyway, that's one strange suggestion you have there. Terrell accusing Princess Python of having a thing for snakes. You know what…Now that I think about it…I can imagine everyone's favorite African-American speedster cracking wise during the fight and Princess Python screaming that she doesn't have a thing for snakes. At the same time, she acts…weird around her snakes. Yeah, I can see that happening. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this brand new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Yeah, this is not good, indeed RW. By the way, I can't wait for more stories from you as well as more chapters of 'This Soap Opera called Life'. By the way, I want to know how do you do a good one-shot? Sometimes, I start writing these stories as one-shots, but they end up becoming stories that encompass multiple chapters. I'm glad you liked that last chapter, Red. I also hope you like this new chapter! Speaking of new chapters, I read the new chapter of 'This Soap Opera Called Life' and I liked it! I would not be surprised if the WWE or UFC got their first teen gladiator! _

Hey folks, It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants and claps. Some hold up signs) This time, we take another look at a Joe caretaker who is at home in the jungles, natural and urban, Recondo!

Recondo

Real Name: Daniel M. LeClaire

Affiliation: Army

Rank: E-4

Primary Military Specialty: Infantry, Airplane/Helicopter Pilot

Secondary Military Specialty: Intelligence, Misfit Handler (Starchild, Darkstar, Lila Cheney)

Birthplace: Wheaton, Wisconsin

Bio: As a child growing up in Wisconsin, Recondo grew to hate the cold. He fell in love with rainforests and jungles, desiring to live in the heat of those areas. He also has been flying prop-engine and helicopters since the age of 17. When he enlisted in the Army, he took up Jungle Warfare, becoming a Cadre member at Jungle Warfare Training Center. He also took up Flight School. Before joining the Joes, he served in the 7th Airmobile Assault Unit.

Even though he is a trained pilot, Recondo feels more at home in the jungle, where he thinks of it as a huge living organism which he knows and is at peace with. In the urban jungles of Los Angeles, Recondo, alongside Lady Jaye and Cover Girl, underwent a mission in which Dr. Mindbender and Tomax and Xamot were capturing local urchins and mutants for genetic experimentation. In that mission, the three Joes rescued two local mutants who escaped their capture named Paul and Craig Starr. The two mutants led the three Joes to the Cobras' base and helped stop them. The Joes offered all the rescued mutants membership in the Misfits, but only Starchild and Darkstar accepted. The brothers were placed under Recondo's care.

Later on, Recondo also ended up caring for the interstellar teleporter named Lila Cheney.

Chapter 14: Circus Attack Continues!

**The Wrangling Brothers' Circus**

"WHOOO!!!!!" Jack Pulver, the member of the Circus of Crime known as the Human Cannonball, whooped like a football fan. He also started pulling some stupid poses. "OOH YEAH!!!"

"NOT AGAIN!!!" The circus-goers screamed as they ran away.

"Tiboldt." Tim growled as he watched Jack continue to pull stupid poses. "I am going to kill him."

"I'll take care of this guy, bro. He's an idiot." Terrell chuckled. He raced up to the Human Cannonball. "Hey Bullet Boy! Can't catch this!" Terrell raced around Pulver, laughing and hooting. "Can't catch me, baby!" Pulver swiped his fist at the mutant Compton native, but all he kept hitting was the air current generated in the wake of the super-fast African-American.

"Hold still, you super-fast fruitcake!" Jack screamed.

"Make-me-make-me-make-me-make-me!" Terrell teased. A snake flew at him. "Yipe!" Terrell skidded to a halt as the huge boa constrictor wrapped itself around the mutant speedster.

"Aww, mah snake adores you sugah." Princess Python purred as she sauntered up to the African-American teenager, a python around her shoulders.

"The feeling ain't mutual." Terrell moaned. "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?"

"Hang on, Terrell!" Siryn flew in and blasted the Princess with her sonic scream.

"I got this!" Thunderbird managed to pull the snake off Terrell.

"Thanks, man."

"Hey kiddies!" Eliot "Crafty" Franklin, aka the Clown, fired a machine gun at the West Coast Misfits. Within seconds, a whole group of clowns joined him in the firing of the machine guns. "I hope that you like doing the Bullet Dance!"

"Aw snap!" Terrell started dancing around at high speed to avoid getting shot. "This wasn't in the job description!"

"Where's Sunfire and Thunderbolt?!" Siryn asked as the West Coast Misfits and Malibu Joes engaged the Circus of Crime.

"How should I know?!" Beast King exclaimed as he whacked a couple clowns with gorilla fists.

"We'll know where they are. All we got to do is wait for the sounds of cursing and arguing." X23 quipped as she slashed open a couple clowns' machine guns.

"We won't have to wait long then, I guess."

**Outside the tent**

"Man, you really did it this time, jabroni!" Kyle hollered at Toshiro as he used static sparks to get some attacking birds off his back.

"I am _not_ to blame for this!" Toshiro Yashida yelled back, throwing solar fireballs at the wagons in an attempt to make them scatter and flip over. He got swarmed by Rajah's trained birds as well. Toshiro eyed Kyle using electrical fly swatters to swat away the birds. "Amusing way to deal with our situation, Gaijin. However Kyle, Sunfire has no need for parlor tricks such as yours!" He sent a few birds scattering with a solar flame blitz. It was more meant to frighten than harm.

"If you don't like the Thunderbolt's way of doing things, then shut your mouth and _learn_ to like it!" Kyle snapped, smacking a bird with a swatter. "Take that, Beakface!" Maynard Tiboldt, with an evil smirk on his face, climbed on top of one of the wagons. He put on his top hat, which had a swirly disc on it. The swirly disc was actually a hypnotic device used to control crowds. "Hey jabroni!" Kyle called. Toshi turned. "The ringleader!" Kyle grinned and powered up some more. "Let's roast this jabroni!" Kyle and Toshi dive-bombed toward the Ringmaster. Maynard Tiboldt smirked and turned on his hat-mounted hypnotic device.

Uh oh! Looks like more trouble is afoot! What insanity will happen next? What'll happen to Kyle and Toshi? Can our favorite soldiers and teenage mutants save the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	15. More Fighting!

**Circus Craziness!**

_To Raliena: Yeah, the craziness continues! Anyway, I'm glad you liked this last chapter and I hope you liked this new one._

_To Sparky Genocide: Kyle and Toshiro giving the Ringmaster a huge wedgie, huh? Hmm, that's doable. I hope you like this new chapter! _

_To Metal Dragon1: Yeah, some cavalry or artillery would be nice in this situation. Very nice. Jester thinking the clowns are an insult to comedians, huh? Firestorm and the Human Cannonball working together at the fireworks factory, huh? That's a plausible theory. Oh yeah, I can't wait for the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'! PUT IT UP QUICKLY!!!!_

_To Red Witch: Here's more insanity for you! Ah, so **that's** how you do a good one-shot, huh? Well, thanks for the tip. Oh yeah, I've been reading the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I loved them! Great stuff! Hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: I'm glad you like the fight scenes between the West Coast Misfits and the Circus of Crime. I think my fight scenes are getting better because I've written so many of the in my fics. As a result, I've gotten a lot of practice in on those things. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this new one full of insanity!_

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs.) Okay folks, we take a look at a Joe whose played a role in many a Misfit fic, but oddly enough, was never profiled until now! Ladies and gentlemen, meet Hawk!

Hawk

Real Name: Clayton M. Abernathy

Affiliation: Army

Rank: General

Primary Military Specialty: GI Joe Commander, Artillery

Secondary Military Specialty: Radar

Birthplace: Denver, Colorado

Bio: Hawk came from a wealthy family, whose influence got him into West Point. There, he graduated at the very top of his class. One of his old friends is the mysterious Joe ninja known only as Snake Eyes and Lonzo Wilkinson, the Joe known as Stalker. Hawk was appointed one commander of the GI Joe team when it was first formed as a thirteen-soldier group as a colonel. Hawk brought Snake Eyes into the team, knowing that Snake Eyes's incredible ninja skills would be invaluable in the fight against Cobra. He also brought in Stalker, who also helped choose the other members.

Later, as the Joe team expanded to include more members from all the armed forces, Hawk was promoted to general, and the Joes gained quite a bit of influence in the government, thanks to Hawk's using the trained ninjas on the team to obtain classified documents. He also helped come up with the idea to turn the abandoned Brotherhood of Mutants into the Misfits, a team led by the mutant daughter of official Joe pain-in-the-neck Shipwreck.

Hawk is also a member of the Jugglers, a secret committee of generals who meet in the Pentagon.

Their job is to balance out everything. Some members of this committee are very corrupt and often do try to obtain power for themselves. Hawk joined to help keep the mutant Misfits safe, keep GI Joe out of Juggler influence, and weed out the corruption in the top-secret group.

**Disclaimer: "You gotta roll with the changes." - REO Speedwagon, "Roll With the Changes".**

Chapter 15: More Fighting!

**Outside the Wrangling Brothers' Circus**

"Well…" The Ringmaster smirked as he looked at Thunderbolt and Sunfire standing obediently at attention in front of him. "I got a couple pretty powerful thralls here. Now what can I do with you?"

**Inside the Wrangling Brothers' Circus tent**

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The Clown's clowns screamed in fright as they scattered, a furious chainsaw-wielding Jester chasing after them.

"What are you clowns running from! He's just a guy in a flight suit with a chainsaw!" The Clown screamed. Then he noticed Jester bear down on him. "Oh shoot. YIIIII!!!!"

"Mock the fine art of comedy will you?!" Jester roared as he chased after the clowns. "**_NOBODY_** mocks the fine art of comedy as long as Jester walks the Earth!"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" The Clown screamed.

"Hang on, Eliot!" The Gambonnos flipped to Jester's sides, and hit him in the gut with a double kick.

"HI-_YA!!_" Kicker and Quick-Kick knocked the Gambonnos back with flying kicks of their own.

"I hate acrobats." Jester groaned.

"_WAHHHHHH!!!!_" Siryn let out her trademark sonic scream, knocking back a couple more clowns. "Agh!" A python wrapped around her.

"Ah so hate that. Children should be seen and not heard." Princess Python smirked. Rahne snuck up behind her, in her half-wolf form. She tapped the Princess' shoulder. The southern circus performer turned around, and Rahne grinned maliciously.

"Boo."

"**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

"Why are people always so scared of me?" Rahne asked jokingly with a chuckle. She then helped Siryn get the snake off.

"I hate those beasties." Siryn grumbled.

"Yipe! Hey! What! Help!" Terrell screamed as he leapt up and down and all around at superhuman speed in an attempt to avoid the flames trying to roast him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The bald Hispanic Fire-Eater laughed, spitting lighter fluid at his flaming stick to create fireballs. "Dance for me, Speedy!" Rictor calmly walked up behind Fire-Eater and tapped his shoulder with a smirk. He put a glowing white fist behind his back. His fist was charged with low-level sonic energy. The Spanish performer turned around. "What do you want?"

"I have one word for you, man." The Mexican mutant grinned.

"What?" Fire-Eater sneered.

"POW!!!" Rictor nailed Fire-Eater hard with a sonic punch, knocking him cold.

"Thanks, man." Terrell panted.

"No problem." Rictor crossed his arms and looked cool. An electrified lasso wrapped itself around Rictor, shocking him. "YEEEOW!!!"

"Yee-_haw!_" Live Wire laughed. "You kids are easier to catch than I thought AAAAAAGH!!!!" Terrell took down the cowboy with a couple super-fast punches.

"Now we're even." Terrell helped Rictor up. They heard something rumble towards them.

"Uh oh…" Rictor and Velocity said together.

"LOOK OUT FELLAS!!!" Tommy Sharpe screamed. Teena the Fat Lady was charging towards Rictor and Velocity, a screaming Chilljaw grabbing on to her leg. Evidently he tried to hold down the large woman, but he was unsuccessful, despite the incredible strength his mutation granted him.

"I don't think Colossus could hold that big woman back." Rictor gulped.

Uh oh! Looks like Rictor and Velocity are in trouble! Can they stop Teena? Can the West Coast Misfits save the day? What happened to Sunfire and Thunderbolt? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	16. More Fight Insanity

**Circus Craziness!**

_To Sparky Genocide: I'm glad you liked the scene with Rahne scaring the living daylights out of Princess Python. I thought it would be good for a laugh, and I can imagine Rahne actually attacking an opponent that way: Just walking up to them and saying 'Boo'. Hmm, the clowns arguing and smacking each other while the West Coast Misfits watch, huh? Hmm, sounds cool. Anyway, don't worry, you'll see your ape idea. Relax, man. Anyway, I hope you like this brand spankin' new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Yeah, you can have a lot of fun with a big old brawl, especially if the Misfits are involved. I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera called Life", and it's gone strange. Underground mutant fighting. Why can't they join the UFC like everyone else? Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Good to hear from you again! Here you go, a chapter of insanity! I hope you like it!_

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs.) This time, we take a look at a Joe who can back up his boasts: Flint!

Flint

Real Name: Dashiell R. Faireborn

Affiliation: Army

Rank: Chief Warrant Officer

Primary Military Specialty: Infantry

Secondary Military Specialty: Helicopter Pilot, Demolitions

Birthplace: Wichita, Kansas

Bio: Flint's path to Joe membership started when he joined the Army. Before then, he was a Rhodes scholar who had earned a degree in English Literature. He had enlisted in the Army out of boredom, growing tired of scholarly pursuits. In the Army, he graduated Ranger School, Flight Warrant Officers School, Airborne School, and Special Forces School, all with top honors! He also had time to become a qualified helicopter pilot and demolitions handler.

On the field, Flint garnered the reputation of being an outspoken, self-confident braggart and a bit of an arrogant jerk (Even though some had to admit, he did earn quite a lot of bragging rights), and a reputation for leading very dangerous rescue missions and returning with low casualties. Impressed with his record, Duke recruited Flint, whom he had known and befriended a few years beforehand.

On the team, Flint immediately was drawn to fellow Joe Alison Hart-Burnett, codename Lady Jaye. Lady Jaye at first thought of him as an arrogant jerk, once even nailing him with a punch in the mouth! However, during a mission, Flint ran into a squad of Cobra Vipers and took them all on by himself, giving Lady Jaye time she needed to call for Joe backup. Lady Jaye was impressed by Flint's willingness to lay it all on the line to help others, and decided that maybe his arrogant attitude was just an act. Their relationship blossomed, and eventually, they married and had a daughter. Joe lore says that when Flint and Lady Jaye have a marital spat, mountains crumble and the heavens tremble.

**Disclaimer: "You know it don't come easy." - Ringo Starr**

Chapter 16: More fight insanity!

**Inside the Wrangling Brothers' circus tent**

"We're going to get crushed!" Terrell exclaimed.

"Out of my way!" Teena the Fat Lady roared as she raced by Terrell and Randy. The Compton-born and Mexico-born mutants scratched their heads in confusion.

"What was _that_ all about, man?" Rictor asked Velocity.

"I have no idea." Velocity blinked. Then they noticed Tommy sprawled out between them.

"Ohhhhhhh…" The Australian shark-like mutant moaned. Terrell and Rictor helped him up. "Me spine…what happened?"

"I think that." Rictor blinked as he saw a howler monkey run by carrying a pink purse. Teena the Fat Lady was chasing it.

"Come back here with my purse, you little fleabag!" The large woman yelled at the monkey.

"Think that monkey is related to BR?" Terrell wondered.

"I would not be surprised." Randy replied. Meanwhile, another fight was breaking out.

"Watch it, you nearly shot me!" One clown snapped at another.

"Well, you should watch where you're going!" He snapped back.

"_Me?!_"

"Yeah you, jerk!"

"You can't aim!"

"You can't walk!"

"You're a moron!"

"Dweeb!"

"Idiot!"

"Dork!" The two clowns started slapping the snot out of each other. The other clowns tried to hold them back, but strangely, something went wrong. The other clowns all started beating the snot out of each other. X23, who planned to engage them all, stopped and blinked.

"Well…this is strange. And weirder, I don't have a sarcastic, yet funny remark for this." The clone blinked.

"I think you did a good job." Ace grinned. He was sitting on a deck chair, watching the clown fight, sipping soda and eating popcorn. Athena noticed an empty deck chair next to his. Ace tapped it. "Come on down, and enjoy a front row seat. Careful though, you may get hit with rubber chickens." Athena shrugged and took the seat. She found Ace holding out the paper popcorn bowl. "Popcorn?" X23 shrugged, took a handful, and started chowing down.

"Man, these clowns are stupid." X23 blinked.

"Yup." Ace agreed. "Total morons."

"I hate this." The Clown grumbled, squeezing the painted bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Those loons can't aim, can't juggle, fight constantly, and all they care about is where the next keg of Scotch is coming from! I knew I should've stayed with the Arizona State Fair!"

"You are an idiot, you know that?" X23 told "Crafty" Franklin. The Clown glared at the clown.

"Bite me, kid."

"No thanks, I might catch something." X23 smirked. The Clown snarled. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at X23.

"I oughta blow your head off, punk!" The Clown snapped.

"Go ahead, monkey boy. It'll only make me mad." Athena smirked. "And you wouldn't like me when I'm mad."

"And it don't take much to make her mad." Ace added with a laugh. "One time, Kyle and Toshi were having an argument and they scorched one of Athena's old costumes. They ended up in the infirmary for a week!" Ace burst out laughing as he remembered it. Meanwhile Princess Python was having the time of her life. Well, not really.

"_EEEEEK!!!!!_ GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! MONSTER!!! _MONSTER!!!_" Zelda DuBois ran by, a laughing Rahne chasing after her, arms outstretched, and in her half-wolf form.

"Come here and give me a hug!" Rahne laughed.

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity just keeps on coming! What will happen next?! Where'd that monkey come from? Will Princess Python be able to escape Rahne? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	17. Final Blow!

**Circus Craziness!**

_To Sparky Genocide: Well, your ape idea just **had** to be used at some point in this story. I mean, it was begging to be used. It was a very funny idea. Jester being crushed by Teena the Fat Lady and then being scared he may have like it, huh? Sounds interesting. I hope you liked seeing Princess Python getting the heebie-jeebies scared out of her by Rahne. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Raliena: Hulk quote, huh? I'll see what I can do for that. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter as much as I hope you enjoyed the last one!_

_To Red Witch: I'm very glad you liked the chapter and the crazy fight therein. It sucked that you had to take down a lot of your stories and you can't update for a while. You were well into the 400s! I'm telling you, this insanity has got to stop! Look what happened to 'Sleepover of Doom'! I also hope you get to put up more chapters of 'This Soap Opera Called Life'. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!_

It's Profile Time Again! (Crowd hoots, hollers, cheers, screams, chants, and claps. Some hold up signs.) This time, we take a look at a Joe who was never profiled before, even though he's one of GI Joe's greatest heroes! He is the fearless paratrooper of the Joe team: Ripcord!

Ripcord

Real Name: Wallace A. Weems

Affiliation: Army

Rank: Sergeant

Primary Military Specialty: Airborne Infantry, HALO (High-Altitude Low-Opening) Jumper

Secondary Military Specialty: Demolitions

Birthplace: Columbus, Ohio

Bio: A proud native of Columbus, Ohio, Ripcord joined the Civil Air Patrol while he was still in high school. While in the Patrol, Ripcord was introduced to skydiving and he fell in love with it. He decided to join the Army to satisfy his cravings for high altitudes and danger. As a member of the Airborne Infantry, Ripcord became a HALO jumper, short for "High-Altitude Low Opening". HALO jumpers leap out of airplanes at high altitudes, fall thousands, then opens up the parachute at the last second, just enough to safely break the fall. HALO jumpers are thought of as crazy and fearless soldiers. The HALO jumpers were without a doubt, the most fearless members of the Airborne Infantry. When Ripcord was asked to join the GI Joe team, he eagerly accepted.

**Disclaimer: "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" - Stan Marsh, ****South****Park**

Chapter 17: Final Blow!

**The Wrangling Brothers' Circus tent**

"AUGH!!!" Live Wire landed hard on his back. A snarling X23 grabbed him and pointed her claws to his neck. The West Coast Misfits were taking down the Circus of Crime.

"A word of warning, pal. I got a short fuse. I get very angry when I hear answers I don't like. You do _not_ want to see me angry. Who sent you?"

"The Ringmaster. I come from a circus of crime, lady." Live Wire responded like he was explaining to a small child. "Got it, _kid?_ ACK!!!" X23 grabbed his throat and held it tight.

"Don't call me 'kid', you bad Roy Rogers imitation." X23 snarled. A lightning bolt raced by her. "Hey! Watch it Kyle!"

"AUGH!!!" Teena screamed as Theresa Rourke blasted her with a sonic scream. "MAKE IT STOP!!!"

"_WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Siryn caused the large woman to wobble. Suddenly… "Hey!" Siryn yelped as a couple fireballs streaked by her. "Toshiro Yashida, what in the name of God do ye think ye're doin'?! Are ye aimin' with your eyes or are ye usin' the Force?!" Teena fell on her back with a grunt and a moan as Theresa screeched. The Ireland-born mutant screamer turned around and her eyes widened. "Saints preserve us all…" She mumbled. "YEOWW!!!" She barely dodged a blitz of solar flame. "Sunfire!"

"Kyle, you idiot! It's us!" John yelled as he ducked behind a box to avoid getting blasted by lightning.

"I…don't think they're blasting things willingly." Terrell gulped.

"Correct, my friend." The Ringmaster smirked. He slowly walked into the tent, like he was making some form of grand entrance. "My top hat contains a hypnotic device. I used it to take over the minds of your hot-headed friends. The ones called Thunderbolt and Sunfire."

"Oh great! Kyle's one of the powerhouses of the team thanks to his electrical-based powers." John groaned.

"Not to mention Sunfire is no slouch himself with his solar fire." Rahne added.

"How did the Ringmaster pull it off? Sunfire and Thunderbolt are way too proud to be controlled easily." Theresa noted.

"My hypnotic hat can overcome the mind of anyone, little shamrock." Maynard Tiboldt laughed, calling Theresa that because he noted her Irish accent.

"Not if it gets knocked off!" Terrell zipped toward the Ringmaster with a FWOOSH!!!

"Velocity, no!" Theresa exclaimed. Tiboldt nodded, and Sunfire fired a wall of solar flame in front of Tiboldt. A fiery roar came from the flame wall as it erupted in front of the criminal circus owner.

"YEEEOW!!!!" Terrell barely managed to avoid getting incinerated. He barely was able to slow down and turn back in time.

"Oh thank God." Siryn wiped her brow. She then heard an Apache war cry. "Thunderbird!" John raced in while Terrell was distracted. "Thunderbird, ye bloody fool! Get back here!" The Apache warrior leapt over the flames, unsheathed his hatchet, and raised his arm, ready to slice it off the Ringmaster's head.

"Agh!" A lightning blast knocked the hatchet out of his hand, than a second blast knocked the Native American mutant back towards the group. Ace leapt up and caught him. "Urgh…Man, Kyle can throw a punch."

"That was no punch, my hot-tempered Apache friend." Ace chuckled.

"C'mon!" Tommy waved. He spat his 'ice water' at the flame wall, putting out the flames. Sunfire and Thunderbolt moved to react to Chilljaw.

"Dazzler! Beast King! Distract them!" Theresa quickly barked. Ali blasted Kyle with a light flash, and she was about to do the same with Toshi, when she realized something.

_Oh God! I just remembered! Toshi's mask was modified by Trinity! They built polarized lenses into the mask to protect him from bright light!_ Her answer to her problem was solved in the form of a swooping hawk that grabbed Toshi's mask and pulled it off his head. _Thanks, Jack!_ Ali blasted Toshi, and the two hypnotized mutants were screaming as they covered their eyes and tried to feel their way around.

"Got your hat!" Terrell grinned as he sped behind the Ringmaster, swiping his top hat.

"My hat! Give me back my hat, you little punk!" Tiboldt growled. Despite his best efforts, he was unable to catch the African-American speedster. Terrell was too fast and too cool for Tiboldt. He used his speed to pitch the hat like a Frisbee towards a pole, shattering it. "**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

**A couple hours later**

"Well, the circus was a success, despite the snags. Thanks, kids." Tim Wrangling thanked the West Coast Misfits.

"No problem." Longshot grinned. He had a black eye, and he did not get it from fighting the Circus of Crime. Terrell walked up to them, several large red handprints on his face.

"Well, I'm done for today." Terrell sighed. The kids laughed.

And the West Coast Misfits save the day again! What insanity will happen next time? What new adventures will come about? Find out soon! This is L1701E, saying thanks for reading!


End file.
